The Blue Rose
by EmeraldBel
Summary: When the red rose was born, a blue rose came with it. Red was very enthusiastic and had the innocent of a child whilst Blue was quiet and acted like a mature adult. Both of them have many differences but they both had the power to change the world. Rated T for language and depictions of violence.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby and Sapphire Rose

The Blue Rose - Chapter 1: Ruby and Sapphire Rose

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

* * *

Another night, another store getting ready to close…

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

If it wasn't currently being robbed by the infamous Roman Torchwick…

At the back of the store there were two figures. A girl was wearing a red hood and headphones with a similar color scheme to her outfit. Music was blasting through her ears as she was reading a magazine about the latest weapons. The other girl with a blue hoodie was just leaning on the shelf next to the other one. She too had headphones, except they were blue and weren't currently on. She seemed to actually be aware of the commotion at the front of the store.A thug eventually noticed the blissfully unaware girl in red, but didn't see the girl in blue hiding behind the shelf .

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

Getting no response whatsoever he walks closer, slightly agitated.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or someth-"

Suddenly the thug was thrown back to the front of the store and this alerted the others. Roman gave the signal for his goons to handle the issue and when a poor soul rounded the corner and said "Freeze!" The girl in blue who kicked the fist thug had already informed the situation to the girl in red, said girl in red proceeded to kick the next thug out through the store window and unfolded her large scythe and turned off her headphones. This girl was an aspiring huntress-in-training and prodigy Ruby Rose. With the criminals distracted, the girl in blue who remained in the store went to the counter at the front to tell the owner to hide somewhere safe and then went out and up a ladder to a particular ledge. This was aspiring huntress-in-training and prodigy Sapphire Rose, who was also Ruby's twin sister and a reincarnate.

 **WAIT WHAT!?**

* * *

Sapphire Rose… That was my new name given to me by my deceased new mother, Summer Rose. This wasn't my first life but my second. I don't remember how I died, but I had a pretty good run. Loving family and friends, school and stress, depression and distress.

Okay, I had my moments but you wouldn't believe my excitement when I found out I was reincarnated in RWBY. There were two problems though, I was a BOY in my last life. I mean I don't really mind the gender change, I can just wear boyish clothing and get away with it, but here's the number one issue… I didn't have my mother's silver eyes and got Taiyang's blue eyes instead... It could have been so useful having that in my arsenal when I eventually face off against Salem and her lackeys, but I have a trump card and that is I have knowledge of the future from watching the series.

So, I trained hard and was determined to become a hunter, err… huntress now I guess and was proclaimed a prodigy along with Ruby. I grew up as the odd ball of the family and I think I got a personality change. I've become Calm and quiet, but I'm pretty much just an alternate Ruby if you think about it. I have short black hair with blue tips and Ruby's physique, though I not as blessed as her when it comes to terms of chest size. I'm probably around Weiss's level, but I don't want about having two large bags of flesh on my chest getting in the way when I fight . I wear a blue hoodie, a pair of pretty embarrassing black mini-shorts ( _Courtesy of a certain blonde asking to mix up my wardrobe_ ), some surprisingly comfortable black stockings to cover my dignity, and some black and blue combat weapons are just simplified versions of Ruby's weapons, no mechashift mumbo jumbo though. I use a bayonet knife and a semi-automatic pistol that actually packs one hell of a punch. I also use a retractable metal staff as a secondary weapon for when I need more reach. My semblance? Well it's- oh! Look who's come to play…

I saw Roman step out and fire a shot from his cane at Ruby, then quickly made it over to the building where I was at and went up the ladder. Ruby was about to give chase but then she saw me at the top. I was trying giving her signals to check out the store and look for the old man or just anything else. I need some time so I can have a little chat with our new "friend." Thankfully Ruby nodded in response so I think she got the message and sped off.

When I saw Roman's bowler hat perk up, I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on the floor, kicking his cane away for safety.

"Whoa! Hey red or… blue. What is this your semblance?" Roman says, confused like he was seeing double.

"Listen Roman, you might not know me, but I know you and that you work for that bitch Cinder, you're also being forced to work with the White Fang and you're in the dark about her plans as to why you need to steal so much dust."

Roman looked like he was about to say a witty remark about me knowing him, probably because he's at large in the news right about now, but the moment he heard me say Cinder's name he put a serious look on his face."

"Alright kid, who leaked you that intel?"

I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Trust me when I say this Roman, it's not gonna end well for you, villain or not, but I'm working on a plan so that everyone can get a happy ending, even for you and Neo. I just need your cooperation."

He looked conflicted as he was trying to weigh his options. Then I heard Ruby land on the rooftop.

' _Crap.'_

"We'll talk another time, punch me and get to the Bullhead like you normally would." I quickly whispered to him.'

He punched me, _hard_ and ran off.

"Sapphire!"

"I'm fine Ruby."

Roman retrieved his cane and got on the Bullhead and I saw Cinder in the pilot's seat.

"End of the line, Red and Blue!" Roman said, albeit not as enthusiastic as I remember from the show.

He took out a burn dust crystal and threw it at us. I grabbed my staff, extended it, and used my semblance… a bunch of blue rose petals burst out from behind me as I disappeared and reappeared closer to smack the crystal away. My semblance is a high-speed short distance dash, but I didn't react fast enough to dodge Roman's shot. A figure landed near us and a mysterious purple energy held back the blast. Glynda Goodwitch, someone I hope to not be on the bad side of. Roman called out to Cinder for assistance and took over steering the Bullhead. As Glynda and Cinder were having their little showdown with Ruby trying help and failing to do any lasting damage. I got my scroll out and started recording to get Cinder's face on footage, shooting my pistol for some extra light. Cinder noticed this and decided to end it. She summoned a huge rune under our feet, so I put away my scroll and dodge rolled out it as Glynda threw Ruby to safety with her telekinesis, then did a sick cartwheel to escape the explosion of fire. When we looked back, the Bullhead already took off.

"You're a huntress…"

I stared at Ruby, preparing myself for a lot of yelling.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They-!"

"Actually ,I made sure that there were no bystanders in the area."

Ruby perked up

"So that's why you didn't help me fight, great idea sis!"

Glynda looks at us with analyzing eyes.

"Well… I do recall the shopkeeper of the store did say something about a nice young girl telling him to hide. Still, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Ruby starts to smile.

...And a slap on the wrist."

Glynda smacks the table with her riding crop and Ruby staggered, getting her hands away from the thing while letting out a yelp while I flinched and was slightly irritated from the sudden sound in the otherwise silent interrogation room.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The door opens and Ozpin comes in with his cane, a cup of what I assume to be coffee, and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes and Sapphire Rose, you have blue eyes."

' _Not impressed huh, Ozpin? Don't worry I'll tell you my plans soon enough, but not as the headmaster of Beacon, I need you to stay ignorant, maybe in your next life perhaps?'_

"So! Where did you two learn to do _this?"_

He showed us footage with a video of Ruby fighting.

"Actually, I don't think I'm in any of these very much." I say and he smiles at me.

"Ah, but staying hidden is something you should be proud of because from what I've seen you rely more on tactics rather than a straightforward approach." He says in an encouraging tone.

"Now can you tell me where you two learned how to fight?"

" S-Signal Academy" Ruby answers.

"They taught you Ruby to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"W-well one teacher in particular."

"I see…"

Ozpin then turns to me.

"And how about you Sapphire?"

"I was mostly taught by my dad in hand-to-hand combat, but I learned how to use my combat knife and my staff at school. I learned how to shoot a gun from Ruby and our uncle, but mostly from our uncle."

Ozpin puts the plate of cookies on the table and sits down. Ruby and I each picked up a cookie and ate them. I ate mine slowly and got a handkerchief out to give to Ruby as she stuffed the rest of the cookies in her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

"That would be our Uncle Qrow" I say as I cover Ruby's mouth to stop her from embarrassing herself.

"And what are adorable girls such as yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a huntress" Ruby says after she finished swallowing her cookies.

"You want to slay monsters?

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

All of us just stared at Ruby while she recomposed herself.

"And what about you Sapphire?"

"I'm just keeping Ruby safe and out of too much trouble." His eyes slightly narrowed, but I noticed it… I think.

' _Does he think my habit of babysitting Ruby will stunt her growth or stop her reaching her destiny as a Silver-Eyed Warrior? Nah, I'm probably overthinking this… It's getting late and I'm not as energetic as Ruby, so I need some sleep.'_

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon" We both say at the same time.

We greeted him and then he asked the question that would change our lives forever.

"Do you two want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looks at Glynda and she only responds with a huff. He looked back at us.

"Well… Okay"

"On one condition." I start as to say Ruby starts panicking that I might offend him and change his mind.

"I have to be a part of Ruby's team…" I request with a look of determination on my face that means I won't be changing my mind no matter what.

"Hmm… I suppose that there are an uneven amount of first-years this year. I'll consider it."

And with that, the start of our journey begins…

* * *

 **[Author's Notes]**

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story! I'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction writing thing and I'll probably be nervous and ask myself when I upload it "should I upload this?" "will I commit to the story?" "is everyone gonna hate it and take it down?" but then I realized… Who is gonna judge me? The Internet? My Friends? My Mom? Hah! They already do that all the time! Okay, maybe not** _ **all**_ **the time, but I think you all get what I mean. If there are any mistakes I'll try to fix them and share your thoughts on where I can improve. I'll be going to upload at a decent pace. Long enough so that you will crave for more, but not too long that you think I dropped it. If I don't upload in a while I'm either just being lazy or being buried in school work. Okay! I think that's everything I have to say, so I'll stop rambling now goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

The Blue Rose - Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang says excitedly as she brings us into a lethal bear hug.

"Please stop…"

' _Hey Ruby at least you're not currently getting face full of Yang's 'guns.'_ '

First of all, Yang, my little friend down there doesn't exist anymore. Two, no matter how cool you looked in the show, I am not into dating my sister. And three, as a girl with the mentality of a guy, I have no idea whether to be straight or go with my previous male instinct.

"But I'm so proud of you two!" Yang says as she let us go.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

As they were having their little pep talk, I looked around for a certain someone with blonde hair that is anywhere other than Yang's mane and who has motion sickness. Before I knew it I had missed the news about the dust robbery last night with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang protests along with Glynda's speech… I need to focus. Not paying attention in the battlefield is basically suicide. We go to the airship window to take a look at Beacon from above.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now"

Suddenly we hear someone groaning from behind us.

' _Ah! There he is! Finally! Now it's time think up of ways on how to ship you with Pyrrha, not get bullied by Cardin, and be better in general! No silly nicknames and no awkward moments. Let's make a good first impression and- wait… isn't this spot where I'm standing at is where Yang's supposed to be? Then… that means…_ '

"Oh, Sapphire, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

' _You know what? You're on your own Vomit Boy._ '

As we got off the airship we saw Beacon in it's frontal glory, Ruby started freak out over other people's weapons.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang pulls her by the hood back into reality.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"Yeah Ruby, besides I have a staff too-" I cover my mouth before I said anything more. It's a good thing Yang is more focused on Ruby right now because I'd never hear the end of it…

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool! Besides, Sapphire you're probably going nuts over semblances right now, right?"

"Only if people are currently using them and if they're extremely dangerous to be a threat in combat, but I don't see any semblances being used right now." Yes, I'm as obsessed with semblances as Ruby is to weapons, but come on, I came from Earth, a place where semblances or super powers were in comic books, movies, and video games and stuff like that.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

"Ruby, don't go sticking that thing in everywhe- where it can cause property damage." Ugh, Yang go find your friends and leave us already…

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you two?"

"Well… actually, my friends are here. Hey Sapphire let me introduce you to them! Gotta go catch up too. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Yang quickly says as she grabs the hood of my hoodie, making me gag a bit, and runs for the entrance.

'Wait what! No! I have to mess up the canon first!'

As I got dragged along I turned my head to see Ruby spinning around and a lot of luggage headed her way.

* * *

When we stop inside the auditorium I gave Yang an upset look.

"Yang! What was that for!"

"Saph, I did it for Ruby. Haven't you noticed you're practically a friend magnet? I mean, people flock to you for practically no reason!"

"Hey, that was only in preschool! And middle school… and high school too… Okay fine! but it doesn't mean I like it…"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I faced whoever it was… Nora?

"Hi! I'm Nora and this is Ren, we were looking around for someone to talk to since we didn't know anybody here and you just seemed so… approachable!"

Ren who was usually quiet introduced himself too.

"Hello my name is Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren." He said with a wave.

I turned towards Yang with a raised eyebrow and I saw her with an 'I told you so' smug kinda look.

'Ugh… this is gonna be a long day.'

* * *

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby says as she stabs Crescent Rose into the ground, ignoring Sapphire's warning from earlier.

Ruby's new friend, Jaune jumped from the massive scythe hitting the floor.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby adds.

"A-wha...?" Jaune says, confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby says bluntly.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!" Jaune says while unsheathing Crocea Mors.

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!"

"So, what do they do?"

Jaune accidentally activates the mechanism on his shield and it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before he finally regains control of it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away…"

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune says dejectedly.

Ruby giggled.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Hehe… Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. In fact! My twin sister Sapphire likes the classics too!"

"You have a twin sister?"

"Yeah but my half-sister Yang dragged her away with her friends…"

"Sounds like you have a few sisters, just like me!"

Just then, Sapphire came around the corner and called out to the two.

"Ruby! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh! Hey Sapphire! Jaune and I were just talking about our weapons."

Jaune decided to give his greeting a second try.

"Hello! The name's Jaune Arc! Sho-"

"Let me guess... Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it?"

"Uh… Yeah?" Jaune says as he looks at me.

"Listen Vomit Boy, I do not want to be greeted in such a way by a bumbling buffoon who had vomited on my shoe in the airship."

"Oh, um… Sorry about that…"

Jaune leans towards Ruby and whispers.

"Uh, Ruby? Isn't she supposed to be your identical twin or something? She acts like… not you."

"Well yeah! We're twins but I can point out a lot of things that make us different. I like red, she likes blue, I act like a kid sometimes… she likes being really grown up! I like weapons! she likes semblances… Actually, hey Sapphire! You didn't really name your weapons yet didn't you?"

"I don't think weapons as mediocre as mine deserve such fancy names. Look, we don't have time for this Ruby, let's go to the auditorium." Sapphire turns to leave, but Ruby stops her.

"Sapphire Rose! Your weapons at least deserve names now that we're here at Beacon and I am not leaving this spot until all three of them do!"

Sapphire looked at Ruby and then saw that Ruby wasn't gonna let this one go.

'Ugh, let's just get this over with…'

"Fine… Hey Jaune! Help us out, alright?"

"Y-you want me to help?"

"Yeah and maybe I'll forgive you, or do you prefer being called Vomit Boy?"

"Motion sickness is a common problem okay?!"

I brought out my weapons and we started to brainstorm for names to call them.

"Okay, how about I name my dagger 'Torment' and my pistol 'Sacrifice'?"

"Nah, too that's depressing for someone who is supposed to be helping people, how about 'Gemcutter' and 'Stinging Rose'!" Ruby suggested.

"Or 'Knight's Edge' and 'Flower Power'!" Jaune says proudly and after I narrow my eyes, he just fell silent.

"Alright, I've decided. My dagger will be 'Fate' and my pistol will be 'Destiny'"

"Why would you choose those names?" Ruby inquired.

"Because when I have them, I know they will be a part of me when I'll follow my dream as a huntress."

"Whoa that's really cool! But what about your staff?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to call it 'Enigma' because I keep it hidden most of the time. Also, hey Jaune. We haven't really had a proper greeting yet. Let's just start over, but with no corny pick-up lines this time, okay?"

"Alright, Hi I'm Jaune!" He reached out his hand.

"And I'm Sapphire." I grabbed his hand and gave it a shake.

"Now let's get going, the auditorium is this way."

* * *

When we reached the crowded auditorium, Yang called over to us with a wave.

"Ruby! Over here! We saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, we gotta go! See you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl and another huffy, but cool girl to talk to?" Jaune said unaware of Pyrrha in the background.

"See Yang? Told you I'd find her." Yang just rolls her eyes at me and asked Ruby about her day.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you both ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"I don't think that's what she-"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang says playfully.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" As Ruby ranted, I was just looking at Weiss from behind her. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

" **You!** " Weiss interrupted.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out as she jumped into our arms. Yang had Ruby's midsection while I had Ruby's legs and was trying to cover up what I could from under her skirt from unwanted eyes.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…"

"It was an accident." Ruby tells us. "It was an accident!" Ruby then tells Weiss.

Weiss then pulled out pamphlet and held it up to Ruby's face.

'What the hell? Does she just carry that wherever she goes?' I thought.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

'Okay Weiss, it would be a benefit for everyone if you can get past this 'pride phase' of yours. You just need a little bit of extra help. I should step in. '

"I don't think that's going to make things up between you two."

Weiss then finally acknowledges my presence.

"Oh great, not another one." Weiss said irritably.

'Rude. You don't even know me yet…'

"I'm right here you know?"

"What? Do I need to give you a pamphlet too? because I am getting sick and tired of dolts getting in my way." Weiss said, her mood getting worse by the second.

"Look, I know that you're a Schnee and all, but for someone as privileged and as talented as you, I think you're trying too hard to show other people that you deserve to be here and that you aren't even letting other people show that they deserve to be here too."

Weiss looked like she was ready to burst.

"O-oh yeah?! Well, who do you think here has more to prove than me?! I have the Schnee family title to uphold! I mean, just look at tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Whoops! I made someone have an outburst on the first day school. I'm so gifted.

Yang then decided to break us up.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you three just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great ide-"

Suddenly we heard the speakers come to life and we saw Ozpin on the stage getting ready to give his speech. Sorry Ruby, looks like I stopped one of your interactions with Weiss, but don't worry, it wasn't going to be fruitful anyway.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Damn Ozpin, that speech sounded edgier than anything I heard anyone say back at Signal. I guess that's what years of experience and old age does to ya.

Ozpin then leaves and Glynda starts talking on the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." I believe 'edgy' is the word you're looking for Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

I saw Jaune coming up from behind us and I tried crossed my arms making an 'X' to tell him it's a no go.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" I failed.

Weiss and I facepalm.

* * *

It was night and the students had sleeping bags sprawled out everywhere. They were wearing their sleeping attire, including us. Ruby's pajamas consists of a black tank top and a heart-shaped Beowolf design on her chest, long white pants decorated with pink roses and she also has a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes. I don't get why someone who is supposed to be the bane of all Grimm is wearing their merch but oh well.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang's pajamas consists of an orange tank top with her insignia on her chest and black boy shorts. Yang don't give the guys any ideas.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby says as she's busy writing.

"I know I don't…" I say as I still don't know whether I should date with guys or date with girls just yet. Who knows maybe I'll just stay single. My pajamas consist of a plain white T-shirt that is a size bigger than me and tennis shorts for maximum sleep comfort! It makes me look like a boy too, which I have no issues with.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs until until we see Jaune. She groans while I just laugh silently and shake my head.

"What's that?" Yang asks Ruby.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute-!" Yang got a face full of pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I can confirm that." I say as getting ready to feel the sweet embrace of slumber.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby says as she turns on her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang gets another face full of pillow, a dog pillow this time.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!

Ruby then notices Blake reading a book from the side of the room.

"That girl…"

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang says as she gets up and drags Ruby by the hand.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby protests.

As I got up to follow them, Yang stops me.

"Sapphire you should stay put. You're already two friends ahead of Ruby."

As she said that, Ruby's eyes widen as if asking 'How?!' and I just smirk. So, I put on my blue headphones knowing that _someone's_ gonna be yelling up a storm later on and got to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be awesome.

 **[Author's Notes]**

 **Come on me… You can do this… You've been wanting to write this all week and actually** _ **post**_ **it! People believe in you! You just have to post it. So stop hiding in the author's notes and GET IT OVER WITH! Anyway! Jokes aside, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved, etc. It means a lot to me. Merendinoemiliano, I'm sorry but there will be no Qrow x Summer in this fic, but I wish there was and as for training Jaune, you'll just have to find out! Hehe. If anyone else has questions go ahead and ask them and I'll respond as best I can. Also, if you look deep into the context of the names of Sapphire's weapons, it means that while "Fate" and "Destiny" are happening or being "used", there is a secret "Enigma," which is actually Sapphire, occurring too. Pretty cool right? In the next chapter, we will finally get some action with the Grimm and we can also see how good or how badly I can write fight scenes. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trip and Fall

The Blue Rose - Chapter 3: Trip and Fall

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

* * *

It was a new day and nothing really special in particular happened when I woke up. Everyone at the locker rooms were getting ready for initiation and I decided to change into some cargo pants instead of those damn shorts. Just then Ren and Nora walked by us with Nora going on about that they're not 'together-together.'

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

"Oh, who knows? So! You seem awfully chipper this morning! And Sapphire! not as much… Hey Saph! Why'd you change out of those shorts I told you to wear?" Yang crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at at me.

"If we're going into a forest I'd rather not be wearing something that would make me vulnerable to bushes and low-hanging tree branches." I said with finality.

"Ugh, fine…" Yang suddenly perked up like she had an idea. "At least you'll have to wear the school uniform!"

"So… What?"

"Pffft, you have to wear a skirt!"

It was then I felt absolute terror. The terror of the exposure that will be between my legs and the terror of bad pockets!

I kneel and put my hands on the ground, my hood shadowing my face.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least there's no more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff and I get to let my sweetheart do the talking today!" Ruby says as she get Crescent Rose and hugs it lovingly.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Thanks for the advice Yang.

"Ughhh, You sound like _dad._ Okay first of all, What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I. drink. milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or Sapphire's team or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

I got up from my the floor with a straight face but on the inside I'm still fearing my demise.

"Ruby, Ozpin said we'd be on the same team, but that alone isn't stopping you from meeting other people and I'll be making sure of it." Ruby relaxes but is grumbling a bit.

"Come on, let's get initiation over with…"

As we were finishing getting ready, the sound of Jaune getting launched by Pyrrha with a spear and hitting a wall resonated in the locker rooms. Shortly after, Glynda told us through the intercom system to get to the cliffs. When reached Jaune, Yang made a sarcastic comment and Ruby helped up Jaune.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Ugh, stop with the stereotypical love advice, Jaune.

"Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start."

"Jaune, maybe some women aren't looking for _your_ confidence specifically."

"Are you two saying I'm not good enough for Weiss?"

"No! That's not-!"

"Well, I'm going to prove to everyone that Weiss and I can be together!" After Jaune said that, he leaves with a confident strut and my left eye twitches as I grit my teeth in frustration.

' _Fuck! I encouraged him instead… Damn you Vomit Boy! I won't give up! The Arkos ship will set sail!'_

* * *

At the cliffs there weren't enough launchpads for each of us, so we turned our heads to our headmaster.

"This year there are an uneven amount of students, so to remedy this, two students will be considered as one student and will make up a team of five. Ruby and Sapphire Rose, please share a launchpad."

"So, much for having normal knees, eh Ruby?" I quietly say to her as we tried to stand on one launchpad.

As we were being informed about the initiation, I looked around if everyone from canon is here since I already knew the goal of it, but I still listened to some parts anyway.

"What?!"

That's my queue to prepare. All of us got ready after Ozpin said to take our positions and one by one students were being launched off. When it was Yang's turn she winks at us and put her aviators on as she got launched.

' _She's so cool'_

We got launched and as we were flying through the air, Ruby was shooting to slow down her descent then hooks Crescent Rose on a branch, spins a couple times, jumps and successfully lands. For me, I just take out my staff and point it horizontally to hit two trees near each other, then I swing and jump off like Ruby. I was farther away, so Ruby had to catch up with me and it was then I had a thought.

'Wait, shouldn't Ruby be in a sprint to find Yang and accidentally meet Weiss instead right now? And isn't Weiss like a few feet away from- oh no…'

"Hey sis! Let's go find a new teammate!" Ruby says as she approaches me.

"Ummm Ruby? Where were you facing when you landed?

"Oh, just over there. Why?"

"Uhhh… Hey! I think I see someone! Race ya there Ruby! Haha!" I say frantically as I activate my semblance.

"Huh? Oh. It. Is .On!" I hear her say as I make a mad dash towards Weiss.

* * *

Activating my semblance numerous times in a straight row for long periods of time is actually _super_ exhausting, I need to work on that. As I was dashing, my vision starts to blur and I fall in a bush face first with my blue aura flaring around me indicating my limit. Ruby missed me and kept speeding by and I hear her skid to a stop.

' _Oh thank goodness, looks like canon will stay the same this time…'_ I lay motionless on the ground for a while until I see Ruby being dragged by Weiss. They both noticed me and I bet Ozpin has footage of this somewhere…

"Oh, It's _you_. Now I have two to take care of… And why are lying dow- actually you know what? Just don't slow me down."

"Hey sis! You overused your semblance didn't you?"

I regain the feeling in my legs and stand up.

"I'll be fine Ruby, glad you made a 'friend'"

"Can we get a move on?!" Weiss shouts impatiently.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you two are too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-"

Ruby suddenly appears beside her doing cat claws.

"What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!"

Suddenly, we hear the bushes rustling.

' _Damn, guess my presence did make a a change after all._

"Our position's been compromised."

As I said that Beowolves come out from the bushes and Ruby gets excited.

"Come on Sapphire! Let's show Weiss what we can do!"

"No Ruby, that's not our objective! We need to leave. Now."

"You know what? I think I can agree for once. Let's go." Heh, just put Weiss' grades at stake and she'd do just about anything.

"Aww… Fine…"

We carved a path out of the horde and ran until we lost them, each with our own methods. Ruby used Crescent Rose and her speed, Weiss kept summoning glyphs to make obstacles for the Beowolves, and since I couldn't use my semblance for now, I just went up a branch and kept going from tree to tree ninja style. Eventually we lost them and were catching our breaths.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"We go to the forest temple!" Weiss says in know-it-all way as she marches forth.

"It's not that way." I say as I jump off from the branch I was on.

"How would you know that?" Weiss said

"Nope, I searched the area up there from the tree tops, it's that way."

"Awesome Sapphire! Come on Weiss, Let's go."

I take peek behind me and I see Weiss thinking something over.

'Are you changing your opinion of me or are you finally letting others have a chance? Either way is fine, Weiss.' I turn my head back around and smile.

 **[Author's Notes]**

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter's not as long as the other two, I've been pretty busy these past few days, but I will persevere! You'll jus have to accept quality over quantity for now and maybe the next one. Now! Time to answer some questions! Dzzzy228 I agree with you, as fun as it is to magically fix everyone's problems, there won't be any difficulty or hardships to face which is important for character development and I'm not pointing fingers to anyone out there, that's just how I see it. Alright merendinoemiliano, I guess I'll throw ya bone in a future chapter, look forward to it! Fei Shuki, oh don't worry, I've thought of a plot even before I started writing this and I can't wait to show it to all you guys! Boerhae, SYBWR sounds fucking awesome! Sadly, I'd like to keep things simple and go for RWBYS. Terra Invicta, no… but maybe if we reach a fav, review or follower milestone I'll make a separate story with extra chapters for this story and maybe even a little bit of M, oooh! Guest o Guest, whose name I do not know, I love technology and it would break my heart to see it be destroyed on the battlefield. Okay that's it! Thank you guys for reading and see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Relics and Roses

The Blue Rose - Chapter 4: Relics and Roses

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

* * *

As we were making our way to the temple I noticed a distinct lack of a tree being cut down by massive scythe and a giant feather landing on it.

' _This may be bad or for the best. Ruby and Weiss aren't fighting so their negativity isn't attracting the Nevermore or is it because this wasn't the original path they had taken? Should I think negatively and make it come to us? I don't really see a downside to not fighting the Nevermore other than not being able to show off our teamwork and Ruby decapitating a Nevermore, we could all just go for the Death Stalker instead…'_

Ruby decides to break the silence.

"Sooo… things got pretty rough back there, huh?"

There was no response, so Ruby walked closer to me and whispered.

"Sapphire help me!"

"I liked the use of your semblance, Weiss. It really helped us get them off our tail."

"Just keep moving." Was Weiss' irritated response.

I saw Ruby narrow her eyes and I think she's had enough for once.

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

' _Oh boy here it goes. I guess some things won't ever change no matter how hard you try…'_

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!

"Well then, can you two at the very least stop fighting like children?! Both of you are going to attract Grimm!"

They stopped bickering for a bit before turning away from each other with a huff. I looked at the sky for the Nevermore or the surrounding area for it's feathers… Nothing.

Eventually we made it to the temple and saw Yang and Blake along with all the others already there, including a charging Deathstalker. We were just about to make our way towards the temple to regroup, until Ruby decided to face the Deathstalker head on by herself.

"We have to help them!" Ruby said before running off.

"Ruby!" I try to call out but it fell on deaf ears.

' _She'll be fine, but I need to make sure no gets suspicious. I want to at least look like I tried stopping Ruby.'_

I tried to activate my semblance, but my aura flashes around me saying that I can't use it just yet.

Weiss sees this and with a sigh she goes after Ruby.

* * *

' _I need to do this. I need to show Weiss that I can do this.'_

I boost myself forward with Crescent Rose and go for a swing, but the Death Stalker just smacks me away.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" I called out but I knew deep inside, that this is futile and that I should run back with the others and form a proper strategy. I ignored those thoughts and kept trying.

I tried hitting it again but it blocked my strike with it's left pincer and was about to grab me with the right.

"Get your claws off my sister!" In a flash, I saw Yang use Ember Celica to propel herself and punch the pincer away cracking it in the process. I saw an opening and went for it, but Yang called out to me.

"Ruby! Get out of here!"

"I need to do this, Yang!"

While we were arguing, The Death Stalker did a sweep with it's undamaged pincer and knocked us onto the ground, Yang gave me a protective hug.

As I saw the Death Stalker readying it's stinger, I closed my eyes and heard ice cracking along with a voice.

"You are **so** childish!"

* * *

' _Phew, it seems Ruby wasn't stopped by a feather to the cape, but her own stubbornness this time. I guess that means Weiss will make her promise to Ruby.'_

When we all went to the temple to regroup, the soon-to-be team JNPR asked us questions.

"Are you all okay?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, we're fine." Was Ruby's response.

Nora was shaking Ren to get his attention when she saw me.

"Ren look! It's that nice girl from yesterday!" Ren replied by waving at me and I waved back.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agreed.

Jaune and Ruby went to get the 'relics'. Jaune's was a white rook, while Ruby's was a white knight.

The ice keeping the Death Stalker at bay was beginning to crack from it's thrashing.

"Time we left!" Ren called out.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said as she lead the way.

* * *

As we were reaching the ruins leading to the cliffs I suddenly stopped.

Yang and Blake who were at the back of the group saw this and went up to me.

"Saph, why'd you stop?"

"I don't feel like it's right to just leave something as dangerous as a Death Stalker roam around the forest where it can potentially injure someone or worse."

As I said that, the others who went back to check on me heard this and we all made a decision.

As the Death Stalker emerged from the trees, we positioned ourselves. Jaune and Pyrrha were at the front with their shields blocking the Death Stalker's attacks, just like in canon. The rest of were at the back, shooting The Death Stalker from afar. Explosions lined up at it's carapace, but none were able to break through it.

"None of this is working!" Weiss called out.

Ren and Nora then decided to go for a more direct approach. The Death Stalker used it's stinger to hit them but they managed dodge out of the way. Ren grabs hold of the stinger and starts to shoot at it's base, the Death Stalker screeches in pain as it's stinger dangles uselessly on the end of it's tail. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha did some teamwork together and they manage to take out one of it's eyes thanks to Nora shooting her grenades and forcing it to block and to Pyrrha throwing her spear. Ren was flung off in the distance due to the Death Stalker having it's eye pierced.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed and went off to see if he was okay.

As the rest of them were fighting, I decided to give a hint.

"Guys! Aim for it's stinger! Make sure it lands on it's-" I tried to say, but what I didn't expect was for it to come off at the wrong moment from someone's shot and roll off to the side.

"We could have used that!" Jaune complained. Over to my right, I saw Ruby whistling innocently.

' _Dammit Ruby…'_

"Does anyone have any other plans?" Jaune yelled and I noticed the Death Stalker's lowered reactions on it's right side, where Pyrrha hit it's eye with her spear and remembered the ravine behind us .

"I do!" I call out.

"Then spit it out already!" Courtesy of Weiss.

I brought out my staff and my knife. I pressed a button and at the end of my staff and a slot for my knife opened up. I inserted my knife and it turned into a spear.

' _I might not have a mechashift weapon but I do have a makeshift weapon. Hehe, get it?'_

"I still think your weapons need work, Sapphire." Ruby commented.

"Whatever Ruby, Weiss can you try to freeze it again?"

"Hmph, can I?" Weiss said confidently and I decided to get some payback.

"Can you?-"

"Of course I can! And don't think I don't know that you did that on purpose!" Oh, your words flatter me Ice Queen.

Weiss went forward, passed by Jaune and Pyrrha, and just as she was about to get crushed by the Death Stalker, she froze it's right pincer in place and jumped away from the other one coming her way. The Death Stalker's left pincer, which was already damaged by Yang earlier, was reaching out trying to grab those at the front, but was eventually frozen by Weiss too.

"That won't hold it for long and I'm out of ice dust!" Weiss said when she was finished.

"Go for the eyes!" I said, a bit sadistically.

We unleashed a flurry of bullets and I gave my makeshift spear to Pyrrha, knowing that she didn't have her weapon at the moment and that she didn't want to get in the way of our bullets to retrieve it, also I hate to admit it, but she's probably a better shot than me. She threw my spear and it successfully took out another eye. When we were finished it's eyes were a dripping mess and it finally managed to break out of the ice. In a literal sense of blind rage, the Death Stalker charged at us. Pyrrha and I jumped on top of it, got our respective weapons, and jumped as the others got out of the way. The Death Stalker continued, unaware of the steep fall in front of it, and fell to it's doom.

"Well, that looked like it stung!" Yang punned, ruining the moment. Everyone else groaned, except me, I'm immune to puns. Ren and Nora eventually made it back. Ren had his arm over Nora and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

' _I guess that's why they took so long, oh well, I ship it.'_

* * *

We eventually made it back to the auditorium and Ozpin started to form our teams.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

As the audience claps, Nora knocks Ren over with a hug while laughing.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing and started stuttering.

"Huh? L-Led by…?"

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gives Jaune a friendly shoulder bump, but it managed to knock Jaune onto his butt on the floor and makes the audience laugh.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Sapphire Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SYBWR. Led by... Sap-"

I shake my head and motion over to Ruby who was beside me.

"Hmmm… It seems there was an error in the system. Glynda will you please?" Ozpin tapped something on his scroll and Glynda raised an eyebrow when she received a message on hers, but did as she was instructed. The panels begins to switch and Ozpin repeats himself.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Sapphire Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYS. Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss was a little surprised the first time Ozpin chose a leader, but she let it go. The second time she was completely shocked. Yang goes over and hugs us both.

"I'm so _proud_ of you two!"

"Good job getting the title of leader Ruby." I say to her and she starts getting flustered.

"But what about you Sapphire! You could have been leader too!"

"Don't worry Ruby, I believe in you." I say before walking off.

As students started to leave I went to Ozpin to ask for a favor.

"Professor Ozpin, can I ask of you a small favor?"

"Alright, What is it?"

"I don't think five girls can fit in a single dorm room, can we get bunk beds?" As I said that Ozpin laughs and looks over to Glynda. Glynda just huffs and started typing on her scroll.

"Will that be all?"

Okay… here it goes…

"Can I… _not_ wear a skirt?" This time Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Ms. Rose, but even though we allow the customization of the beacon uniform , we cannot allow you to change the uniform itself, but don't worry, you will be allowed to wear your combat attire at certain events and most notably your combat classes."

"A-Alright Professor, have a good night!"

"And to you too, Ms. Rose."

As we go our separate ways, the moment Ozpin broke eye contact with me, I slouch and under the hood of my hoodie, my eyes looked lifeless.

'Interesting year indeed…' I thought as I made it back to our dorm room to get some well deserved sleep.

'I guess I'll be sleeping with Ruby tonight.'

* * *

The next day we were all dressed except for Weiss and as she was getting up Ruby blew a whistle sending her to the floor.

"Good morning, team RWBYS!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked, but Ruby just ignores it.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang was holding pillows, pamphlets, a pair headphones, a candle-holder, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Nope!" Wait, did I really do a 'nope'? I guess really _does_ run in the family…

"Awww, come on Saph, don't be a spoilsport! Especially when you're wearing something so pretty!" Yang says as she let's go of everything she was holding, but I caught the headphones and throw them over to Ruby, which she catches. Also yes, I'm wearing a skirt right now and I'm definitely feeling the extra ventilation and don't forget the embarrassment.

"I'm calling it a kilt! Come on girls, let's get to the cafeteria, class starts at 9 and my acid chamber demands sustenance!" I declare.

"Ugh, classes…" Ruby says as she laid down on her bed.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." Weiss says as she walks into the bathroom with a folded uniform and her toiletries.

Ruby suddenly sat up straight like she had a brilliant idea.

"I know! Can we at least make some bunk beds? There's no way our stuff's gonna fit in here!" Ruby says enthusiastically as she stood up.

"Sorry Ruby, already ahead of ya." I opened the door to our dorm room and there in the hallway were two bunk beds that still need to be properly attached to each other, probably so they can fit inside the door way. Ruby crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks at me.

"Yang, help me get these inside and Ruby cheer up."

As we finished replacing our old beds with the new bunk beds, Weiss finally finished getting ready.

' _At least she doesn't take as long as Yang with her hair…'_ I thought.

"Alright team RWBYS!-" Ruby looked over to me if there was anything else I was going add. I nodded my head, giving her the okay.

"New first order of business… to the cafeteria!" Ruby said as we all went out.

As they continued walking ahead, I noticed the dorm room in front of ours and gave it a knock. Jaune opened the door and I saw utter hell inside the room.

"Uhhh… What are you guys doing?"

"Well… We were supposed to be cleaning, but Nora started a pillow fight or a 'War Against Dust Bunnies' and then this is what happened…"

"Okay… Do you need any help?" Jaune nods furiously.

"Hey Nora! I bet you can slay dust bunnies better if you have a full stomach!" When Nora heard this she stopped wrecking the place and had a thought that made her gasp.

"What if the dust bunnies are invading the syrup jars?!" Nora runs off in a hurry.

"Thank you so much Sapph-"

"You owe me one and be sure to get some breakfast." I say as I walk down the hallway.

After breakfast we finally get to our first class of the day, Grimm Studies. I sat in between Weiss and Ruby for strategic value and waited for classes to begin.

' _Let's see how boring this class will be.'_

* * *

' _It's been less than, like what? 5 minutes and he's already off topic telling one of his stories, but if I can live through kindergarten there is no doubt I can live through this._ '

I hear the sounds of scribbling and it seems Ruby was doodling.

' _Two can play at this game Ruby…'_ I started drawing as well

When Ruby was finished she showed us her doodle of Professor Port, making Yang laugh, Blake, giggle and Weiss glare at her. Professor Port did a fake cough to get our attention back. While Professor Port continued telling his story, I showed my sketch of Professor Port that even comes with a morphing process of him getting younger. My team cheered for me in their own ways, except Weiss, she just raised her eyebrow at me.

"And what do we have here, Ms. Rose?" Professor Port took my sketch and inspected it and had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Very impressive, Miss Rose! You captured my looks flawlessly! It reminds me of my younger days… I'm going to keep this on my desk, but please… try to stay vigilant." Professor Port said. I nodded and started taking this seriously. He left with a smile on his face, or under his mustache, and continued the story… but not without a hilarious compilation of Ruby's antics and how I try to prevent them.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Weiss looks over to Ruby who was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. I quickly took them away.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Weiss started to get angrier as Ruby fell asleep. I poked her awake with my pencil and shook my head at her.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Weiss looked like she was about to explode when she saw Ruby publicly picking her nose. I pulled out the hand Ruby was using to pick her nose and put a tissue on her index finger... after while she just puts her finger back in, the tissue going in with it. I just continue looking with an 'are you serious?' face.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss said rather loudly as she raised her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out!"

"Step forward, and face your opponent!" Beside Port was a cage and inside it were glowing red eyes.

* * *

Weiss left and after a while she came back in her combat attire… which looked like her normal attire anyway.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake said as she waved a flag that said 'RWBYS'.

' _Damn, where can I get one of those?'_

"Yeah! Represent teeeeam RWBYS!"

I just stayed silent, knowing Weiss was currently in bad mood.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" I wonder why you said that to Ruby and not to Yang and Blake…

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" Professor Port says as he swings down his axe and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door, and releasing the Boarbatusk which immediately charges at Weiss.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Ports says heartily.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered again.

Weiss sped towards the Boarbatusk with Myrtenaster raised straight at its skull and when they clashed the Boarbatusk knocked Weiss up in the air, but she quickly regains her footing. Myrtenaster got stuck in between the Grimm's tusks and Weiss tries pulling it free.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Professor Port comments.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss glared at Ruby for a second until the Boarbatusk flung her weapon on the other side of the room and headbutts Weiss.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port challenged.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, so she rolls out of the way to avoid getting run over and made it crash into a desk at the front. Weiss makes a mad dash to reclaim her weapon and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby looked hurt from Weiss' outburst and I pat her back to make her feel better.

The Boarbatusk leaps into the air, rolls into a spinning ball, and launches itself at Weiss. As it approached, Weiss activates one of her glyphs and blocks the attack leaving the Grimm vulnerable. Weiss jumps up and used another glyph to launch herself and pierce the Boarbatusk's belly, killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" As Professor Port finished his remarks, Weiss just turns away to leave through the exit.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune said.

We all turn to each other, wondering about Weiss' sudden change in behaviour. Ruby got up to try and catch up with Weiss, while Yang and Blake went off to do their own thing.

' _I_ _f I didn't already know what was gonna happen, I'd either be really disappointed or mad at Weiss. She'll open up sooner or later, but for now… I think I have more pressing matters to attend to.'_

As we all start to leave, I head over to Jaune and tap his shoulder.

"Hey Jaune? You still owe me a favor right?" I said while twiddling my fingers.

"Umm… Okay, what is it?" Jaune said, taken aback by my unusual behaviour.

"Can you help me train? I remembered our fight with the Death Stalker and noticed that I couldn't get past it's armor. You wear armor and use a shield, right? I wanted to ask Pyrrha, but I don't think I'll even be able to hit her so… will you help me?"

How to get Jaune to train: Step 1: Ask for _his_ help. Step 2: Give a completely bullshit reason. Step: 3 Prevent his escape. At the last part I did an imitation of Ruby. I had my hood off, put on my best puppy dog eyes, had two balled fists just below my chin, I even raised the pitch of my voice to make it sound cuter. It was embarassing, but it'll be worth it.

"Uh, sure…" Jaune says as he had this weird look on his face.

' _Don't get any weird ideas Vomit Boy, this is for you…'_

* * *

After my training, which eventually ended up as Jaune's training, The sun had already set and I was heading back to the dorms, thinking of ways on how to improve Jaune's technique.

' _Jaune actually did pretty good during our training, but for my standards he's going to need a lot of work. I mean, whenever I cornered him or whenever he was running out of options, he would do something stupid like throw his sword or his shield at me, probably trying to imitate Pyrrha. One time he even did one of those spinning sword attacks, by that point I decided to just end his misery and trip him by his foot to make him fall over in a heap. Oh well, at least no one was watching, better luck next time I guess, maybe I'll even encourage him with one of those clichés in anime where we both fall and he lands on top of me… Nah! In your dreams Vomit Boy! As if I'd ever let that happen, Haha!"_

As I round the corner, I saw Weiss coming out of our dorm room. She doesn't notice my presence until I was right beside her when she closed the door.

"O-Oh! Sapphire! I'm so sorry for-"

"Shhh…" I put a finger to her lips. "You look like you've been through a lot already, let's say this was just a big misunderstanding and call it a night, okay?"

Weiss sighs in relief and nods, then she goes off. When I went inside our dorm room, I saw Ruby already asleep and two coffee mugs beside her, one of mugs still warm. I did a silent chuckle while shaking my head and after cleaning myself and the bed up a little, I climb the we had ladder installed at the side of the bunk bed and flop down onto sleep's warm embrace… nope that's definitely Ruby's embrace, but oh well, she's a hugger after all…

 **[Author's Notes]**

 **It's over… My exams are finally over! As celebration for this wonderful occasion, I present to you an extra long chapter! (for me anyways, it took a while to write, especially the Death Stalker fight scene due to removal of the Nevermore because I realized that Sapphire would have trouble getting up falling pieces of debris so…) Anyway! I hope you like my attempt at writing fight scenes! Now, time to reply to some reviews! merendinoemiliano, if you're reading this, you probably already know that Ruby and Weiss' arguments have been mostly spared from Sapphire's influence. GrimmDzzzy, Puns only make me stronger! But other than that, Sapphire probably has to beat Jaune's crush for Weiss right out of him. darkvampirekisses, thank you for reading my story, sometimes when I read a fanfiction like that, I unconsciously compare the time of it's events to the original and say to myself 'That's strange but okay, that's fine let's roll with that.' Thank you for your review Frost, it means a lot to me and expect to see Sapphire and Roman to talk more in the future! Alright! Now that that's out of the way, I have a request for you readers. I need your help to come up with some team attack names for Sapphire, preferably with Team RWBY. I already came up with one for Ruby and Sapphire called 'Twin Roses' except… I don't know what they'll do in that team attack, so I that's why I'm reaching out to you guys! Post a review with a team attack and you might just see it get used in this fanfiction! Bye guys!**


	5. Bonus Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

The Blue Rose - Bonus Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

This is a bonus chapter which means it may or may not be canon in the story of the fanfiction.

There is a special note at the bottom if you guys wanna read it.

* * *

'Ugh… I feel… weird…'

Where am I? I remember dying and it was a pretty hilarious death.

It was just a regular night with me a regular guy, who was maybe a bit reclusive, crossing the street after a small trip to the local convenience store, until I was hit with a car. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and my back hit the wall of a building nearby as it crashed right next to me. I was in a world of pain that I'm sure I'd still feel it from Monday to Friday. Miraculously, I survived but was unable to stand. I looked down and I saw my left leg bending in a weird angle with shards of glass, no… plastic near my knee. I was probably only hit by the side of the car when it crashed into me and was still going at it's pace until I luckily slipped off before it hit the building. I was about to call an ambulance before I looked at the car's open window and remembered the driver, so I used my arms to hoist myself up on the crooked car door to check if the poor guy was okay. He was a middle aged man with some hair loss on the top of his head and he reeked of alcohol and smoke. I used my good leg to stand a bit so I can look inside and saw lots of booze scattered around the vehicle with some spilling their contents on the floor of the car. Then I smelt something else… it smelt like… oil. I looked at the back wheel and I saw a puddle forming, creeping closer and closer to my position. Then I felt something dripping in front of me… It was the alcohol and when I noticed it, it was already too late. The man had a cigarette in his hand that was falling to the floor. To me, it looked like it was falling in slow motion as I failed to catch it in time. The alcohol on the floor burst into flames, the flames made contact with the oil going to the gas tank and before I knew it, I died because of an exploding car just after it hit me… Fuck My Life.

* * *

So that leads us to here… or where ever "here" is…

It feels tight and warm. I tried moving a couple times but all I got in response was a woman's voice. I have a theory about my situation, but I'm not accepting it until I'm sure, mostly because I'm in denial.

But my head kinda hurts now after trying to recall all of those events and I feel… really sleepy… I'll think about this later.

* * *

Wake up, move around, hear the voice, have an internal panic attack, go back to sleep. That was my life for weeks until I was suddenly woken up not by a voice, but multiple voices. This time it wasn't coos or murmurs, but lots of yelling. I felt a bubble burst around me and I suddenly feel not just vulnerable, but I felt something next to me. More noises erupted from the outside as I and the thing next to me were being… pushed out? The one beside me got out first which took a while and there was a lot commotion as it happened. When it was my turn, I felt like I was being crushed until the tip of my head started to feel cold. I was then exposed to the outside world in the hands of what I presume to be a doctor's and I had an urge to cry, but I was too exhausted to do so.I couldn't open my eyes as I couldn't use them yet, but I heard cries that were not my own within the room.

'I really am reborn aren't I? Though I don't know why I still remember my past, let alone my own death. But who knows? Maybe all babies remember their past and forget it when they mature?

"Congratulations it's another healthy baby girl!"

'Gir- Dammit… Oh well… I guess I'll just have to live as girl then, but did he say "another" as in, I have a sibling? Or better yet, a twin sibling? That's awesome, I've always wanted to have a twin.

I felt myself being handed off to someone else and the crying from earlier was louder and closer now. I don't know why, but the way they held me felt much more… comforting than the previous hands that held me. I then heard a familiar heartbeat near the person's chest.

'Mom?'

"Hello my two sweet little girls."

'Ugh, don't call me that, I'm don't think I'll be getting used to it for a while, maybe even ever.

Suddenly, I hear someone burst through something, probably some doors.

"Summer! I heard the news!"

That voice sounded familiar, so familiar that I feel like I could get sick and it only got worse as I heard it say a name. Summer, , Summer Rose, the name of a fictional character who is married to a man who sounds exactly like the voice I heard earlier. Amongst the crying from my sibling, I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Honey… They look just like you. What should we name them?"

"Hmm…"

I felt a small shift as my mother raised her arm on the other side.

"Even though she's crying, I can feel a burning passion radiating from her. Her name will be… Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Haha, it suits her hair and yours too. Now, how about the other one?"

I feel motion as the arm I was on was raised up.

"Hmm… Her sleeping face looks so calm, like a calm sea after a violent storm… Her name will be Sapphire. Sapphire Rose."

"Ruby and Sapphire… the names of our two great treasures."

Out of no where, I hear another voice. A voice of a little girl.

"Dad? Can I come in?"

"Yang I told to wait out-"

"It's fine dear. Come here Yang, look at your two new little sisters."

'I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, I mean come on, being reborn in the RWBY universe? What are the chances? I need time to process all of this… besides I feel sleepy.

Before I knew it, I just went back to sleep like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **[Timeskip 5 Months]**

Everything almost felt like a dream. I've been reincarnated like in one of those reborn stories or in like an Isekai manga or anime. But life as a baby isn't what you'd expect, even if you have an older mind, things like the mental capacity of your own underdeveloped brain and your consciousness slipping in and out from yourself into a regular baby isn't one of the the things you'd usually expect to see from the main character. It was only after a few months and my brain finally having enough brain cells to have memories did I truly feel like I was part of this new world.

A little blonde girl playing with building blocks with a baby from the other side of the room called out to me.

"Hey Sapphire! Come over here and play with us!"

After she said that, someone picked me up.

"Now now Yang, It's time for Ruby and Sapphire's nap time." Summer said as she went over to pick up Ruby.

"Aww" Yang said as her shoulders drooped.

"Don't worry you can play with them some more after their nap. In the meantime, let's go bake some cookies while they sleep."

Yang instantly cheered up and smiled.

"I'll go start up the oven!"

"Thanks sweetie, you go on ahead."

After Yang ran off, Summer went up to the second floor, sat down on a chair, and slowly rocked us to sleep.

I know I said new world and all, and it technically is for me, but this is the world of RWBY if I've ever seen it. Which means my mom, the woman who is currently rocking me to sleep, is going to die or disappear to who knows where, creatures called the Grimm exist out there and might even be devouring someone right now, and most of all someone named Salem exists and one of her lackeys is gonna get the powers of a maiden with the help of the aforementioned Grimm and Terrorists, all the while my sisters go through it all. But I'm not gonna let that happen, it's going to be different this time… Why? (BECAUSE I AM HERE!) Because I know that these things will happen and I can stop them from happening… After a good nap.

* * *

 **[Author's Notes]**

Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting in like 3 months… yeah… still, I really appreciate seeing the responses to my story in the reviews, so please write feel free to communicate with me. For the newcomers reading this you don't have to worry, I'll try posting chapters regularly again, but don't expect them to come too quickly, I have my own life after all. Anyway, here is a bonus chapter called Death and Rebirth. Quite fitting as I'm going to back writing this again. This might be my first fanfiction, but I'm sure as hell it's not going to be my last. Now onto the recent reviews.

GrimmDzzzy and Esteban Chamy, in the words of Nora Valkyrie… "Nope! Never Happened!" GrimmDzzzy it's great to see you again! and Esteban Chamy, regarding Chapter 5, it's being rewritten as it had bad writing. I wrote it late at night (which is what I'm doing right now as I'm writing this actually, lol) and it just had too many things that didn't make sense, were too spontaneous, and were too cringey for me, but don't worry it's entirely my fault, I will improve myself, and it hopefully won't happen again (unless I missed something in this chapter too, in which case… oops).

rbvitor, thank you and thanks for the team attack name! I can already imagine what Sapphire and Weiss will do in that attack. I supposed it's okay for me to put it in the story right? I'm going to give you credit at the end of the chapter I first use it in.

BowmanW, thank you so much for your feedback! And honestly I agree with you. Jaune in this story will eventually be with Pyrrha, will they still be together after the fall of beacon? That is a secret. Also, don't worry I'm not a big fan of romance myself. This story _will_ have family and family issues involved in it 'cause y'know knowing the future events, trying to fix it, and all that and lastly, who doesn't like a good laugh here and there? I make sure to think up of some small comedic moments and scatter them around strategically in order to keep the reader interested and motivated to finish reading the chapter.

Okay and there we have it! The first bonus chapter of the story! I'm not sure if I should make like a separate story for bonus chapters, but it's nice to have them all in one place. Next time I'll post the next chapter of the main story. Follow, Favorite, Review, and all that jazz. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Jaunedice Turned Justice

The Blue Rose - Chapter 5: Jaunedice Turned Justice

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

* * *

Jaune was currently catching his breath on stage and Cardin, who had taken some hits, looked irritated. Cardin's been swinging his mace at Jaune the entire match but the most he had gotten in were some lucky shots and a bit of collateral damage and every time he'd come close to hitting him, Jaune would swiftly dodge. I watched from in the sidelines as the fight went on.

' _I must say, I'm impressed, Jaune. I guess you weren't kidding when you wanted to "prove yourself to everyone" when we were in the locker rooms. You must have been training a lot during your free time. You could actually win for once.'_

Jaune looked at his scroll for moment to check his aura and was satisfied to see it was still over half, boosting his morale. Cardin, seeing the smile on Jaune's face, taunts him.

"What's wrong Arc? Did moving around so much make you want to throw up?" A few giggles could be heard from the students in the crowd and unfortunately, the taunt worked.

Jaune looked riled up when got his stamina back and ran at Cardin with a battle cry and his sword raised. Cardin was ready to evade, but Jaune didn't strike and instead went for a shield bash. Cardin, who didn't expect it, lost his footing and stumbled on the floor, while Jaune, who didn't take weight and recoil into account, lands unceremoniously on the ground and groans, doing more damage to himself than he did to his opponent.

' _On second thought, maybe not…'_

Jaune, seeing that his opponent was quickly recovering, panicked and went for a final attack to finish Cardin off, but Cardin parries it and both are locked in a battle of strength to see who can overpower the other. Cardin was supposed kick Jaune in the gut right about now, but this time he kicked him in the "Arc Jewels" instead which left him in a daze and Cardin used all of the strength he had left to knock Jaune out of the arena by using his mace like a baseball bat. Jaune was launched all the way to the front of our feet, thus ending the match. Pyrrha got up to help Jaune stand and made him sit on her seat, despite his protests.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc has been knocked out of bounds. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune has lost, and that the official may call the match. Nice try Mr. Arc, but you're going to need more than that if you don't want be gobbled up by a Beowolf. The Grimm won't wait for you to catch your breath, you know? Also, Mr. Winchester, try working on your aim on your free time. Power isn't everything." Glynda advises the two.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Cardin said as he walked off the stage.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" As Glynda announced the upcoming events, my teammates on the other bench started to get excited, while Jaune just looked down at his feet. I stood up and went over to him.

"Hey Jaune, you did pretty good out there." As I said that he seemed to agree, but he still looked unsatisfied.

Ruby patted Jaune on the back, unintentionally hitting the side near where Cardin hit him and he let out a small "ow".

"Yeah Jaune! You sure had him on the ropes!"

"Well… I think could have done better." Jaune replied with uncertainty in his voice.

Pyrrha was then at his side in a instant. "Jaune, just look at much you've improved already. Just give it some time and I'm _sure_ you'll get _much_ stronger."

Jaune stood up "Okay…"and turned to leave, but not before I barely heard him say "…but when?"

* * *

We were in the cafeteria and Nora was currently telling us her story about her dream while I was trying to maintain Ruby's diet by keeping her cookies out of reach. When Ruby gave me the "Kicked Puppy" look, I just rolled my eyes and gave her a bowl of strawberries, which she gleefully snatched from my hands, while I continued to eat my bowl of blueberries.

"Jaune? are you okay?" Pyrrha said from across the table.

' _Oh boy, here comes the drama._ '

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby starts off with "It's just that you seem a little…" Then I finished her sentence with "Not okay." "Not o-" Ruby then turned to look at me then back at Jaune. "Yeah, what she said."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune holds up a thumb while laughing nervously that was until we heard the members of Team CRDL bullying a certain bunny-eared Faunus.

' _C'mon, Velvet. I already know that you are more than capable of defending yourself. I already have my hands tied with "The Hero" over here.'_

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" was Jaune's lame excuse.

"He's a bully."

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

I brought out a notebook, with some photographic evidence sticking out of it, from under the table, slammed it on the tabletop, and cleared my throat. "Are you sure about that?" I said with a smug look on my face.

Jaune just crossed his arms and nodded. I started flipping through the pages.

"Jaune, you were making your way to class until Cardin made you drop your textbook and you yelling 'Oh come on!'"

Jaune then uncrossed his arms "Hey he just bumped into me that time, no big deal!"

Weiss, who was now paying attention said "Why are you defending him?"

Jaune just puts his hands in the air "I'm just saying!"

I continued reading aloud.

"You and Cardin were about to walk through a doorway, but as Cardin passed by you, he pushed the button on your sheath and transformed it into a shield, which got stuck at the doorway."

Jaune deflated and scratched the back of his head. The others now had their eyes on him. "Well… I…"

I read some more without even letting Jaune finish.

"When was showing us the lockers, Cardin shoved you in one and sent it flying."

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said as he just laughed it off.

Pyrrha looked sympathetically at Jaune and said "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora stood up excitedly"Ooooh! we'll break his legs!"

Jaune stood up with his tray in hand "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone!"

We then hear Velvet's protests to her ear being pulled and everyone turns their heads to look at the commotion Cardin and his goons are causing. Afterwards, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and I gave our own comments to the matter.

"Someone who is _bullying_ everyone isn't any better than someone who is _bullying_ only one person, _Jaune_." I said with a spiteful tone in my voice.

Jaune flinched as he heard me say his name and just started walking away from the table. I looked over to Cardin and I see a him glaring daggers at him.

' _That doesn't look good…'_

Yang got my attention as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Saph, since you have so much info on Jaune. What else do you have in that diary of yours?"

I close my notebook and stood up to put away my tray. "Nope! Not telling! Also, it's _not_ a diary! It's a timeline of events for memories here at Beacon!"

"Pfft, that's adorable!" Yang says as she laughs it off.

' _Oh, if only you knew.'_ I thought before walking away.

* * *

We were now in history class and as I sat next to Velvet, Oobleck was teaching us about Faunus history. I like his class because it's not like any of the history classes you'd see back on earth, although I don't really approve of the disorganized clutter that is his belongings.

' _My neck is gonna be sore by the end of this, but it's nice seeing Bartholomew Oobleck so enthusiastic about his teachings.'_

"Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss and I raise our hands and since I was closer, Oobleck chose me.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle."

Now, I don't want to seem rude, but even I need some extra credit from time to time and when you have knowledge of the future, you might as well put it to some good use. I turn around and Weiss had a smile as she did a thumbs up.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Ow! Hey!" Jaune said out loud in annoyance.

I turned to look at Jaune and on the floor I saw an eraser.

' _Wait, wasn't it supposed to be a paper triangle or something? Looks like Cardin's got a grudge.'_

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus…"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who was gesturing to her eyes, as he gave his drawn out answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff…"

I just nonchalantly reached back and gave Pyrrha a paper which had a drawing of sparkling anime eyes. She then held it up for Jaune to see.

"Uhh… They had good eyes?"

The teacher looked at him for a while face-to-face through his spectacles.

"Hmm… Not the best answer… but you're not wrong… I'll take it! Well done !"

Jaune fist pumped as sped back to his table.

"But perhaps someone else would like to try and get a better answer so we can fully understand the question. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin didn't seem fazed from the question and answered it with his legs raised on the desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Our teacher just shakes his head in disapproval.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha comments.

"What you got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin just growls at Pyrrha, probably thinking she was a "know-it-all."

Blake decided to have her input on the topic "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." she said with anger laced in her voice when she finished.

' _Looks like someone else has a grudge too.'_

Cardin got up with his fists clenched until told him to stand down.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat..."

Jaune just quietly snickers from on the side.

"You can see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

* * *

As we were leaving the classroom Jaune, who wasn't scolded scolded by Oobleck, went to thank me and Pyrrha.

"Uh, hey guys. Thanks for helping out back there, but… just let me do it on my own next time, okay?"

' _Ugh, I knew this wouldn't be that easy'_

Pyrrha looked on with understanding "Alright Jaune, but at least let me help you study."

"N-no! It's- It's alright. I want to do this on my own! With no help."

'Ugh, I knew this wouldn't be that easy _.'_

"Jaune, you were sleeping for almost the whole class." I said with an accusatory tone.

"S-So what? It's not like I'm failing!"

I just stare at him with my eyebrow raised.

"U-uh… From now on! Yeah! That's what I meant to say!"

had suddenly burst out from the doorway with speeds I don't think even Ruby and I can match and Cardin came out to kick Jaune's legs right out from under him. While Jaune was aching on the floor, Cardin was about punch his face in. That was until Pyrrha held back his fist and Cardin felt cold hard steel on his throat.

"Try it Winchester and I'll make sure you'll regret it." I said as I pressed a kitchen knife closer to his neck.

Cardin paused for a second before standing up and shaking us off.

"Get off me!" He said before storming away.

After Pyrrha helped Jaune get up, she was very concerned and asked me something.

"Uh, Sapphire? I know you did it for the greater good, but why do you have a knife with you?" Pyrrha pointed at the knife in my hand.

I put the knife back in a secret holster strapped on my leg under my skirt "You know… just in case." I say with an innocent smile.

Pyrrha helped Jaune stand up

"I could have totally handled that." Jaune grumbles while looking down.

' _I don't know if Jaune's being serious here or if it's just the universe trying to put canon back in place, but it looks like I have to put my foot down if I want to make any long lasting changes to Jaune's stubborn attitude.'_

I was about to say that he should just shut up and face reality when Pyrrha suddenly gasped.

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!"

Pyrrha grabs Jaune's hand before turning a corner and running off.

' _I have the slightest feeling that this isn't gonna end too well…'_

After tailing them throughout the school, I finally reach the rooftop, just in time for their little pep talk. I lean behind the door and listen in.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed… I can always be a farmer or something…"

"N-no!"

Upon hearing Jaune's nonsense, I hear some shuffling, which was probably Pyrrha tackling Jaune away from the edge.

"That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!

"Wh-what?"

' _So far, so not good.'_

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I-"

Before the scene could fully play out, the butterfly effect reared its ugly head. A familiar voice had cut through the peaceful silence of the night.

"CAN YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE?!" a shout came from one of the windows below.

' _That voice… Cardin?!'_

"Ugh… C'mon Pyrrha, let's just go." Jaune said dismissively.

I prepare to hide as Jaune started to stomp his way back.

"Jaune! You don't have to listen to someone like _him_! Please, just let me help you!"

"I don't _**want**_ your help! Just… leave me alone, okay?"

After a brief moment of silence Pyrrha responds.

"If that's what you think is best…"

As the footsteps got closer, I hid at the wall beside the door and I see Jaune storm off. Shortly after, I see Pyrrha walk past the door with her head low.

"What do you think I should do now, Sapphire?"

I was surprised for a little bit that she noticed me, but then I remembered how aura worked.

"Mission failed, Pyrrha. You'll get 'em next time…" I say as I pat her on the back.

"Should I really just let him be like that?" She turned to me with uncertainty and confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, anything you'd do right now would probably piss him off even more. Just let him cool off. He'll come by eventually."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and started walking again as I begin to think about the events that had just transpired.

' _So… One, Jaune doesn't accidentally yell out his secret in frustration. Two, Cardin is now more agitated than he was in show. And three, Jaune won't be blackmailed by Cardin to do his dirty work. This might be a good change, but I have no idea how this will affect the plot at the field trip in Forever Fall… I guess I'll just have to wait too…'_

* * *

Weeks had passed since that fateful night on the rooftops and the field trip was fast approaching. I got off an airship and was currently walking back to Beacon because I went to Vale for a while during my free time to buy a can of bug repellent just in case.

' _Better to be safe than sorry.'_ I thought as I continued walking.

Suddenly, I spot Jaune in the corner of my eye trying to be sneaky and run to the amphitheater.

' _What are you up to, Jaune?'_

He looks around and goes in, so I followed him. When I walked to the entrance and opened the door, I saw him doing some practice swings with Crocea Mors. I decided to wait and watch for a while.

' _There are definitely some power in those swings, but not much efficiency and he's already working up a sweat.'_

Not too long after, his scrawny body fell off balance and he hit the floor with a groan and a frustrated face. He sat back up and gave himself some motivation.

"C-come on Jaune! You can do this! Then you can prove the wrong! All of them!"

' _Jaune, you've actually been doing worse if this is what you've been doing all this time. Your grades are close to hitting rock bottom, you sleep more than ever in class, and you barely spend time with_ any _of us anymore. I think I should go and make my presence known. Maybe one more strong push can put Jaune back on track.'_

"Hey Jaune! Nice eyebags." I say cheerfully as I walk to the stage.

Jaune nearly loses his balance again mid-swing and turns to face me.

"O-oh! Hey Sapphire. If you don't mind… I'm kinda in the middle of something here…"

He gestures to his sword.

"What is it Jaune? Are you asking me to leave?" I said as I tilt my head.

As he was swinging, he stopped for a bit to respond.

"Uh, yeah I guess that's one way of putting it." He said as he started to get irritated.

"Well… I've noticed the poor performance in your classes and your recently uncooperative behaviour to your teammates lately…"

I finally got on his nerves as he turns around to get rid me.

"Sapphire, just lea-"

I knock him down, hold him by his collar, put on a serious face, and spoke in a threatening tone.

"I think it's you who will leaving, once Ozpin finds out about your fake transcripts, Jaune…"

His eyes widen in horror.

"H-how'd you know that?!"

I let him go, stand back up, and started to walk to the exit, but not before turning my head and giving him my answer.

"I know many things you don't, Jaune. So, I suggest you pull your act together and reconcile with your teammates soon. I suggest doing it at the field trip tomorrow at Forever Fall, it'll be more charming that way." I let out a small giggle and leave.

* * *

I was back with my own team and we were getting ready for bed. Yang, who was playing with her scroll, sat up from her bed and asked me a question.

"Hey Saph, what'd you do in Vale today?"

"I just bought some bug repellant, nothing much."

Weiss, who was studying at the table, turned on her chair and faced towards me.

"Bug repellant? Sapphire, I didn't think you'd be the type to go all the way out to Vale and buy some just for a field trip."

Blake looked up from her book.

"Says the one who just happens to have a pamphlet wherever she goes."

Ruby came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and heard our bickering. So as leader, she decided to handle the situation and call it off.

"Alright guys, cut it out. We have a field trip tomorrow, so we need all the rest we can get."

With that, everyone went back to their own devices and Ruby walked to the door.

"I'll be going out for some fresh air for a while."

' _Oh, this must be Ruby's pep talk with Jaune, I wanna hear Ruby's "nopes."'_

"I'll come with you." I say as I jump down from our bunk.

"Sure, why not."

When we went out we saw Jaune at their door with his head hung low. Seeing this Ruby just cheerfully calls out to him.

"Hey, Jaune!"

Jaune stumbles for a moment but calms down after seeing Ruby, but is intimidated from seeing me.

"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh! Uh, Nope!" He says as he scratches his head and bringing out his scroll.

"Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh…" He timidly looks at me and I just rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and nodded my head at Ruby, saying that it was okay to tell her.

' _What? Do you think I'm going to take advantage of you now Jaune?'_

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and I was so stubborn and such a jerk, now I'm failing my classes, I'm too ashamed to talk to my teammates, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

He leans on the door until slides down to the floor.

"I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"Nope!"

We say in unison.

"'Nope?'" Jaune asks at our response.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Was Ruby's inspirational quote.

"Well… You can still fail at some things, but that doesn't mean you can't get any better at doing it." Was my "inspirational" quote, which caused Ruby to elbow my side.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Nope!"

"Nope!"

He laughs a bit and I smile as he is starting to be at ease.

"You know, you two are not the easiest people to talk to about this kind of stuff." He says as we sit down beside him with me on his left and Ruby on his right.

"Nope!"

"Nope!"

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid…" Ruby starts and Jaune sighs as he slipped lower to the floor.

"You might've even been a failure the first day we all met." I continue and Jaune groans and lowers even more.

"But, you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby asks.

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore." I say.

"You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second." Ruby said as she got up.

"Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune." I say as I started to get up as well.

"And we both think that can be you." Ruby finishes.

Ruby opens the door to go back into our room, but not before waving Jaune goodbye.

"Have a good night, Jaune!" She says as she goes in.

"And good luck, Jaune. You'll need it..." I say as I close the door.

When we got in, our teammates had already gone to sleep in their beds, except for Weiss who fell asleep on the table. Ruby got the blanket from Weiss's bunk and draped it over her, before we climbed into our bunk on the bed.

Ruby taps me on the shoulder and asks me a question.

"Think he'll be alright?"

I turn around and we look at each other face to face.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it..."

Ruby smiled as she closed her eyes and we both went to sleep.

* * *

We were on our way to Forever Fall on separate Bullheads and since I didn't want to be standing in the passenger area for the whole trip, I decided to sit with the pilot. It was a bad idea.

"Y'know? For the small amount of time we've been together, I really think we've deepened our friendship!" said the generic faceless side character of a pilot.

' _I've been sitting here since the start of the trip and I've done nothing to interact with you, whatsoever… How in the world do you call that bonding?!'_

"I knew from the moment you sat there, you would understand me and not judge me for who I am!"

' _I_ am _judging you and I think you should just do your damn job!'_ I took out my headphones and started ignoring him with a scorn on my face.

"That is why I'm going to tell you my elaborate backstory from start to finish!"

I groan in agony as I put my headphones to full volume to muffle out his noise.

After we finally landed, we were given some glass jars and were being guided by Glynda through the forest of Forever Fall.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She suddenly stops and turns around.

I look behind me and I see Jaune behind Cardin trying to gather confidence to go up to his team. On the other hand, team CRDL looks as if they were plotting something.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

I see Jaune sigh and give up as he goes in another direction away from his teammates. Pyrrha sighs as well and we just went deeper into the forest. Ruby comes up to me and asks me something.

"Hey Sapphire? Why do you think Professor Peach needs so much tree sap?"

Nora walked beside us excitedly.

"Maybe it's for making pancake syrup?!"

I put on a sly grin.

"Oh man… I wouldn't mind giving Professor Peach my syrup…"

Suddenly I feel a fist implant itself onto to top of my head and after holding my head in pain, I see a displeased Yang, a clueless Ruby, a face palming Weiss, and a blushing Blake.

"Bad! Bad Sapphire!" Yang says as she wags her finger at me.

Ruby cut in between us.

"Come on Yang, you never know. Professor Peach _could_ actually be making syrup, like in medicine!"

Yang just pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh… I knew I should have never given Sapphire that magazine when we were young." She says mostly to herself.

"Sapphire, I'm taking your allowance for the rest of the week." Yang said with finality.

"Aww…" I say with crying chibi eyes.

I just knelt down to start collecting some sap like everyone else before I hear a thud and a grunt from the top of the small hill to my left. I decide to investigate and climbed up the hillside by jumping and grabbing onto the roots up top. When I made it up, I saw Jaune who was horribly bruised and battered, more than he was in the show. I swiftly hid behind a tree and observed the scene. He was currently surrounded by team CRDL and getting beat up by Cardin. Cardin held Jaune by his collar and got ready to punch him.

"You've been a thorn on my backside for far too long, Jauney Boy."

Jaune seemed indignant by what he said.

"I don't care what you do to me… but you are _not_ messing with my team." He said with blood dripping from the side of his lip, but his eyes blazing with fury.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Suddenly I hear a voice of reasoning.

"Uh hey Cardin… I think he's had enough." Dove said.

I look to the side and I see his teammates looking at him with genuine concern about their leader… or was it fear?

"What? You actually feel bad for this guy?" Cardin said.

"N-no! It's just that you've been really frustrated lately and-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cardin said in a threatening tone.

Jaune laughs and Cardin turn his head back to him.

"See Cardin? Even your own teammates don't like what you're doing." He said with a smug grin.

Cardin finally had enough and with a yell he just hurled Jaune at his teammates. It was then a brilliant light, blinded my eyes. When I looked back, Jaune had used his aura to heal himself and Russel, Dove, and Sky seemed unharmed.

' _That wasn't just his aura… did he unintentionally use his semblance?!'_ I thought in amazement.

Cardin got serious as he brought out his mace and approached the them with the intent to kill, but before he did anything I hear a stampede and see seven Beowolves, two Ursa Minors, and one Ursa Major.

' _OKAY, that's different! It must have been the negativity that they were feeling that attracted this many Grimm. I need backup!'_

I pull out my gun and shoot three shots in the air, then I joined Jaune and the rest group as they were just starting to get up.

"Sapphire! Since when did you get here?" Jaune said, surprised.

"Around the same time I heard you say that Cardin shouldn't mess with your team" I say with a smirk and he just sighs.

"We can't do this alone… we need to call the others." He said as he was assessing the situation.

We then heard the sound of two gunshots close by.

"Already did." I reply

"Those gunshots?" He asks.

"Yeah, in the wilderness, three shots for a distress signal and two shots for confirmation. It's more accurate for them to know where we are rather than sending a message through scroll, but we should focus more on our " _guests"_ right now." I say and Jaune nods and gets into a stance with his shield up.

The pack of Beowolves seemed intelligent and chose to run around our flanks, effectively blocking off any escape path, and giving them the ability to stealthily strike, picking one of us off if we got too careless. As the three Ursai were closing in, Jaune put his strategy skills to work and formed a plan.

"Everyone! Listen up! We should form a circle, that way we have everyone's backs!" Jaune said with the voice of a leader.

The rest Cardin's team calmed down and followed Jaune's orders, but Cardin, still flustered from the change of pace, hesitated. He gave it a few seconds of thought before he gave in and joined the circle. Jaune spotted Sky's weapon and had an idea.

"Hey you! You're weapon's pretty long. Think you can stop those Ursa from getting close?"

Sky looked at him like he was just sent to go on a suicide mission, but looking at the situation, he really didn't have a choice, so he nods.

"Good! Sapphire, think you make some teamwork?"

"Sure why not? It's not like this is a matter of life and death!" I say as I slide my knife onto my staff and lock it in place.

"Uhh… Russel, was it? You should stay beside them since you have daggers. If anything get's past their attacks, you can close in."

"Right." Russel says as he gets in place.

"Dove and… Cardin, we 'll have their backs." Jaune finished.

We got in position and played our roles. Jaune, Dove, and Cardin used wide swings to stop the Beowolves from getting too close, while I helped Sky keep the Ursai at bay with Russel beside us.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc."

"Sapphire, not now. We just need to hold them off until help arrives. Just call him a friend." Jaune says as he swings his sword to repel a Beowolf that was getting too close.

"Aye, I could do that." I say as I tried gong for the Ursa's eye.

Suddenly, the Ursa Major lost it's patience and charged. It rammed it's through our formation and left us vulnerable.

"Ouch… Any more bright ideas Jaune?" I groan as I was on the ground.

"Uhh… I'm thinking." Jaune said nervously as Grimm started to close in once again.

As an Ursa Minor and a few Beowolves were about to maul us to death, a familiar red and yellow spear pierced the Ursa Minor in the middle of it's head and some glyphs appeared under the Beowolves before they blown away with an eruption of fire spewing out of them.

' _Look's like the cavalry's here.'_

Ruby went over to us with a concerned look.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine, Ruby." I say reassuringly

As I got off the ground, a grin started to form on my face.

"So sis, How about we go and kick some Grimm butt?" I say with a smile.

Ruby smiles back at me and we did a fist bump.

"Weiss! Sapphire! Frozen Rain!" She commanded and I followed.

Weiss summoned some small glyphs that shot out some ice shards and it hit the sides of some Beowolves. A few of them withstood the barrage, so I quickly used my semblance to dash and catch the used ice shards from the fallen Beowolves. With the cold crystals in my hands, I threw them at the approaching Beowolves with swift precision and quickly leaped backward as they were about the claw at me. Each projectile hit them with a satisfying sound of a knife stabbing flesh and the occasional sound of rock hitting bone from their armor, when I landed back on the ground, all that was left was black smoke.

"Good job team!" Ruby shouted from the side.

The other remaining Grimm, seeing their numbers are decreasing, had their sense of self-preservation kick in and grouped together. Ruby rallied everyone to her position and on the other side two Beowolves, an Ursa Minor, and the Ursa Major were all what's left of the Grimm.

"Alright guys! Get ready… Charge!" She shouts as we started running.

As our group was about to run at the Grimm for a final clash. A hollow tree trunk with a purple glow had suddenly swept the Grimm aside with extreme velocity. The trunk exploded into pieces and splinters, which were also used to float up into the air and stab any remaining survivors, resulting in an overkill. We look to the side and we see Yang, Blake, and very ticked off Glynda Goodwitch.

' _Uh oh…_ '

"We came here on this field trip to collect tree sap, I leave you alone for thirty minutes and this is what happens?!" She said angrily.

It was then we knew… we fucked up and a fate worse than the Grimm had was waiting for us.

"Collect your jars, regardless if whether they are full or not, and get back to the Bullheads! Before we finish your field trip, we are first going a long group discussion on discipline…" She said as we scrambled to gather our things and get to the new rendezvous point.

* * *

We got back to Beacon and I was with Pyrrha who was about to go to the rooftops until we heard laughter. We opened the door and saw Jaune talking to Cardin as they sat at the ledge.

"No, really! It wasn't anything special!" Jaune said in denial.

"Dude, seriously! I actually did feel like an actual huntsman when you were calling the shots."

"But it was you who hit that one Beowolf when it caught me off guard!"

"Jauney Boy, ever since we fought during that one time, I noticed that being all… tough wasn't really working for me in end. That rabbit Faunus's team said they'd beat me up if I did anything else to hurt her, I had to do an extra essay for Oobleck, my team was really worried for me and I told them to back off like a douche, and we were nearly killed today! So, I've been thinking… how do I say this… I'm… gonna try to be better…" Cardin said solemnly.

"Heh, you and me both…"

We looked at each other and just smiled at Jaune's new friend.

"Ahem."

Pyrrha fake coughs to get their attention.

"O-oh Pyrrha! And Sapphire… you really like surprising me do ya? How many times was it, like three times already?" Jaune said.

"What can I say? I just like being in the background."

Cardin got up before he started to climb down back to his dorm and I stepped back a bit because I was wearing my uniform.

' _Damn cursed skirt… at least I can wear spats underneath.'_ I thought in distaste.

"Anyway, I gotta dip, Jauney Boy. The boys and I are gonna train and try out the new tactics you taught us." He said with a smile.

"H-hey! No fair! I didn't mean to teach you any of that!" Jaune spoke out loud.

"Pfft, just because I want to be a better person doesn't mean I can't use dirty play to win. It's important for a huntsman to find ways on how to win, wanna join us Jauney Boy?"

"Uhh thanks, but…" Jaune looked at Pyrrha and she just smiles at him making blush. "I have other plans for tonight."

"Oh well, suit yourself!" And with that Cardin went into the window of his dorm and closed the window, giving us some privacy. Jaune stood up and went up to Pyrrha face-to-face.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"Jaune confesses before Pyrrha interrupts him.

"Jaune! It's okay…"

They stay silent for a bit and then smile at each other in understanding.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know?" Pyrrha said as she started to walk back down.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune looked like he wanted to say something more, so I point my open palms to Pyrha telling him to "Just go for it!" He nods and gets his confidence back.

"Wait!" Jaune called out to Pyrrha and she stops.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune asked

Prrha turned around, looking like she was contemplating on the idea and Jaune was worried that she might had held a grudge and refuse. She then turned around pushed Jaune down with a "Hey!" I just giggled a bit and say words that I think were appropriate for the occasion.

"Shit, Vomit Boy. That's all you had to say!" I said as Pyrrha just laughs along with me and critiques Jaune's stance.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." After she said that she went up to him and gave him her hand.

"Let's try that again. Sapphire do you want to join us?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to me.

"No thanks, I already had enough at Forever Fall. Besides, you two are perfect for each other." I say as they blushed.

"S-Sapphire!" Jaune says in an embarrassed tone.

"For training! I meant for training!" I say innocently and laugh as I went back down to the dorms with a sense of accomplishment in my steps.

* * *

 **[Author's Notes]**

 **I actually wanted to post chapters for this fanfiction like once a week at most but… the "me" back then was very naive and doesn't know how to schedule properly. I kinda only have time to write this at the weekends since I'm too tired to write during weekdays, but even then I like to be lazy on my Saturdays, so that just leaves Sunday Ahahaha… Anyway! Here's Jaune's entire arc! Jaune's arc… Jaune Arc's ARC… Jaune's part of the story, yeah! It's finally how I wanted it to turn out without it looking like it makes me want to cringe… I blame my anxiety! But now we can finally progress to the start of the Vital Festival and Blake's character arc where this fanfiction will finally start to shine since the changes to the plot and the plot itself become more prominent. So with that, I'll start working on the next chapter soon hopefully- oh what am I saying? Give me like three or more weeks and it** _ **might**_ **be ready. Post some reviews, whether they be good or bad, follow and favorite or not, it's up to you. See you guys next time!**


	7. Small Update

Hey Guys! This story isn't dead yet! Yay! I know this isn't a chapter, but I'll add a spoiler to the main story at the bottom, because I still need to put some finishing touches on the next one and I felt like you guys need to know what's been going on. If you don't want to read it, that's fine because the spoiler isn't in the chapter I'm working on, but an idea I've had in my head for a while that I was going to put in a future chapter. I'll be deleting this later anyway so… Yeah! Now, I'm going to do a Q&A type thing below where I answer some questions that I think you all might have.

* * *

 **Why haven't had any recent activity?** My answer is that my laptop broke and even though it still had warranty (One day before it expired too! LOL), it took 2 months (MY WHOLE SUMMER VACATION!) and they said I should just get a full replacement, but when I did, I had gotten a laptop with worse specs than my last one (This is important to me because I'm a gamer). I think it was because my old laptop was on discount, but forget about that! That's all in the past! I managed to sell that laptop and save up enough to buy another one. What I'm using to write this note or whatever right now is the Acer Predator Helios 300 (2019 model with a GTX 1660ti Graphics card). It has a good performance to cost ratio, but enough about me, one to the next one!

 **When is the next chapter going to be uploaded?** I'm still working on it, like finding a good stopping point and if some parts are too cliche that I have to remove because they become too "cringey." Also, considering I still have some unfinished homework right now and the need to pursue higher education, I'll need to revise my schedule on when to write or not. I also lost my previous chapters in my old laptop which I use as a reference for writing in the new chapters, so yeah, this is more of a problem for me and not for you, but when you read it you'll feel really hyped up for it!

 **Didn't we say that you don't need to stress over uploading quickly?** Yeah, but when my laptop broke that only thing I could think of was _'How will I write my story now?'_ That was all I thought about as other than getting bored because I couldn't play my games on my laptop. But that was good because even though all of this happened, I still have the drive to continue writing, so I think this is a good influence on me. In fact, me writing this right now just proves that I want to finish writing this story.

 **What will you do now?** I'll probably do my homework (LOL). But seriously, I'm **not** going to stop writing this story until: I catch up with the show and won't be able to script future events (cause that's like a big thing with this story, butterfly effect and all that sciencey stuff.), I die (can't write a fanfiction when you're dead!), or when I'm told by Rooster Teeth to stop writing(which I don't think is gonna happen anytime soon). Maybe I'll try writing fanfics for other shows or games too, even though I'm already struggling trying to write just one story, but I also want to try and expand as well.

 **Which fandom will you make a fanfic of?** I was thinking about making one for Boku no Hero, but even though I finished the anime, I haven't read the manga, so I don't have enough knowledge about where the plot is headed. I was also thinking of making an Undertale fanfic, but if I screw up there the fans will eat me alive, ALIVE! I'll need to look into other fandoms that I can make a fanfiction about (have you guys seen That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime? I read the manga before the anime came out and I love it!) But! I do have a solid choice…

 **Spoilers for SCP:Containment Breach's ending:** I watched a video of a guy who played SCP:CB on Keter difficulty and finished the game with all of the achievements in one run. In the ending, you get a pending classification as an SCP for "predicting the most unpredictable circumstances." It's kinda like Frisk from Undertale when they die and they repeat something perfectly that it's as if they've done it all before. That gave me an idea for a fanfic. How about an Overpowered Main Character who travels through time and worlds and gets caught by the foundation who tries to study him? He'll be really laid back and have a power called "The Console" where he can access the games cheats and maybe get things from other worlds or fandoms as well, like a weapon or a superpower.

I'm not sure if someone else had already made a fanfiction about it, but if you're a fan of SCP Mythos, you can use my fanfic idea up there.

Alright! Now that I've done that, let's get on with the spoiler for the story so I won't violate this website's rules! Yay! This is when Yang tells Blake her backstory in Volume 2 Chapter 6.

* * *

"Ruby, Sapphire, and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? Sapphire on the other hand… she stopped eating no more than three meals a day, just enough to sustain herself and she only asked for things she needed, like bare essentials, except for a couple of energy drinks for some reason. She was either depressed or, it sounds crazy, but I think she knew Summer couldn't provide for us anymore. And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost, she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

Yang just sighs. "That question... Why?"

Yang got off from the desk and walked over to the chalkboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and started telling her story.

"I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house and put Ruby in a wagon. I looked for Sapphire and when I found her, she was drawing. She stopped drawing after Summer disappeared, so I was really confused. I looked over her shoulder and what I saw made my blood run cold. It was a drawing of the picture I had just looked at a while ago, but with a red wagon and some yellow streaks. There was some more red in the picture, but it was all on the ground and it wasn't from the wagon. She turned to look at me and had a look I couldn't even begin to understand. I steeled my resolve and asked her to come with me. She nodded, got up, and went to the kitchen where I had to get her energy drinks from the cabinets. She insisted on walking no matter how much I tried to get her in the wagon. She just dumped the energy drinks in the wagon and we headed out. We must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises and I was getting tired, but the energy drinks helped though and I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I was exhausted and Sapphire could barely stand, but I didn't care, we had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes… There we were, A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon, another toddler who couldn't even walk, let alone run, and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter until Sapphire picked up a stick a went in between me and the monsters. Her legs were shaking. I didn't know if it was out of fear, fatigue, or both. But one thing was clear, I was a failure of an older sister. _My_ younger sister was in front of _me_ , trying to stand up just to keep me out of harms way. It worked… for a few seconds. They just paused in their advance before getting ready to pounce. But a few seconds was all that we needed, because our uncle swooped in and put the Grimm down."

As Yang finished her drawing on the chalkboard she also finished up her story. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

Blake got off the table. "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

Yang's grip on the chalk and the chalkboard tightened. "I told you, I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled at her.

"No, you don't understand!" Yang yelled back and turned around with red eyes. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang gave Blake a shove.

"I can stop him!" Blake tried to fight back with a feeble attempt to harm her.

"You can't even stop _me!_ " Yang just pushes Blake away again.

As Blake tried to stand back up, Yang gave her an unexpected hug. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." Yang pulled back her hug "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang started walking away until she turned around. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang gave her a wink until she stopped for a second time.

"Actually… now that I've told you that story. You might as well know the rest…"

Blake wanted to refuse, but decided to listen anyway.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Ruby and Sapphire… When our uncle took us back to our house in the wagon, I got a big scolding from my dad. But then something more important came up. Sapphire was sick. The walk had put too much strain on her body and due to her small diet, it had affected her growth in the process. So, we brought her to a doctor and after a few visits we also thought it was a good idea to bring her to a therapist after what she saw that day. We went to the house of a retired Huntress who had settled in Patch. She had the power to look through someone's memories and it not only worked on Humans and Faunus, but on animals and Grimm too! She would often interrogate people and her team liked to capture wild animals and Grimm for more information. When we went over there though, Sapphire was _really_ upset. We promised that the woman would be nice, but after few visits… the woman started treating Sapphire like a treasure chest that only she had the key to open. Then one day, we decided that Sapphire had had enough and should stop the therapy. But when we went over to the Huntress's house, we couldn't find her anywhere. We eventually looked in the basement and on that day… all of us needed therapy. There was foul stench coming from the barrels in the corner and all of their lids were leaking a black liquid that had the same color as the Grimm all over the floor. Notes, formal letters, and blueprints were on a table off to the side. There were also machines, metals, samples and substances of some kind, and more things we've never even seen before. On the far wall there was a writing that said "To the next world!" Lastly, next to where the light bulb was… there was a hook attached to the ceiling. On the hook, was a noose with a body hanging off of it in the middle of the room. It was the retired Huntress. I tried covering Ruby and Sapphire's eyes, until I saw Sapphire… she was smiling. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile. She stopped smiling to look at me and put a finger up to her lips with a soft "Shhh…" Then she quickly hugged my uncle's leg and that made him stumble forward a bit. Somehow, a few moments after that, with stroke of bad luck the light bulb next to the woman broke and sparks flew out, setting the body and the liquid on the floor on fire. The fire was spreading quickly, so we had to run out of the house before it was engulfed it flames, taking all of the evidence with it. After the fire was handled by officials, we were told that the retired Huntress wanted to become a scientist in Atlas, but never got the job. Apparently, she had been sending letters containing unusual findings to the council. Her research had things like using fossils as an alternate fuel to dust and stuff like that. They were all rejected and sent back with a letter to bring her to a mental facility. For the next few days after the rejection, she talked to people about joining her in a world full of innovation and no Grimm. I don't know what made her go insane, whether it was Sapphire's trauma, something she saw something in Sapphire's memories, despite us looking over her, her whole life, or she really was going crazy, but I don't think Sapphire remembers this anymore, because it was such a long time ago. I still think it's my fault though that she got into that situation and that she can't carry heavy weapons like Ruby can with Crescent Rose because of the walk I brought her on. She's never shown me that evil smile and has been acting normal ever since. I hope she never has to go through something like that ever again. I'll have to be a better older sister for her so that she wouldn't act the way she did when… _that_ happened."

After hearing that shocking revelation, Blake gave Yang a hug this time. Yang slowly returned the embrace and just sat there for a while.

* * *

As I eavesdropped on Yang's story a smile crept back up to my face. _'Ah… I still remember that day, the way she died reminds me of how I died too… Pffft, maybe the existence of alternate worlds and the possibility of reincarnation being injected into her brain broke her. I had to think up of some fucked up shit and some flowery lies for her to go cuckoo like that just so that the timeline stayed safe from my world's technology getting leaked and other than this extra bit in Yang's story, it looks like it worked. That'll teach her to not look into people's memories, especially without their consent."_ I thought as I got up and snuck back into the hallway with a menacing grin on my face.

* * *

Should I change the rating to M? Nah! I also want to delete my bonus chapter but I don't know, I don't want you guys to worry over something I didn't like, lol. I'll put my responses to the reviews in the next chapter and lemme tell ya, some of the reviews I see right now are quite classy. One last thing, I write this story using WPS Office, which can't be read by Fanfiction. So, I have to copy and paste the whole thing to WordPad and _then_ upload it to Fanfiction. This process causes a few undesirable errors, like removing "Goodwitch" from all of the "Ms. Goodwitch" in the story for example **(Post-Note:** It happened again and with Fanfiction too! I guess I'm not allowed to write things like website names. I'll just add a space in front of abbreviations from now on.). I don't know if this will even show up correctly so I have to re-read this on Fanfiction's file editor, same goes for all of the other chapters I did. If you see a sentence in my story that didn't have a character it was referring to it was probably because of this. I know this might just seem like common sense, but I'm asking because I'm already used to using WPS Office and I just like confirmation from other people, because I'm stubborn. Okay that's everything. See ya!


	8. Chapter 6: The Stray and The Spy

The Blue Rose - Chapter 6: The Stray and The Spy

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

I Do Not Own RWBY

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when the gang and I were walking through the streets of Vale. There was an increase in tourists and decorations were being put up everywhere for the Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with glee.

We all just dismiss Weiss' excitement.

Ruby put a hand on her hip. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said as we continue walking to what might probably be the docks.

Yang sighed and crossed her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Yeah, it's like you ripped the soul right out of all the fun"

"Quiet, both you!" Weiss spat out.

We had arrived at the docks where we saw ships filled with people visiting from other kingdoms for the Vytal Festival.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish…" Ruby said as she covered her nose.

I look to the side and I see Blake licking her lips.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And! _as a representative of Beacon_ , I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said as we started walking again.

Blake decided to put an abrupt end to Weiss facade. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss immediately denied.

"Woah" Ruby stopped in her tracks when she noticed a ransacked Dust shop with its doors and a window broken down the street. Yellow barricade tape covered various parts of the building and blocked off the perimeter. Two detectives were investigating the crime scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said before going back to work.

' _Looks like Roman is still running around stealing dust. Perfect.'_

Yang clicked her tongue. "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." A detective called out to the other detective and caught our attention.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss closed her eyes and stuck up her nose in disgust. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

' _Ah shit. Here we go again…'_ I put my hood up and stood further away as to not be associated with the brewing quarrel.

"Whats _your_ problem?" Blake asked Weiss

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said like it was a fact.

Blake's mood was worsening by the second.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said as she crossed her arms "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss looked offended "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake wasn't giving up. "So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake finished adamantly.

Ruby "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Sapphire and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Weiss decided to be stubborn and wanted to get the last word on the topic. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

Blake looked ready to burst right then and there.

"That's not necessarily true…" Yang trailed off before we suddenly we heard a cry of dismay from the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" said someone on one of the boats.

' _Ah, thank goodness.'_ I thought as we rush over to investigate and we see two sailors who were on hot pursuit of a certain blonde monkey-tailed Faunus.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sun said as he jumped and ran off before peeling a banana while he hung from his tail on a lamppost.

"You no-good stowaway!" one of the sailors cursed at him.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun shouted back them.

The two detectives from earlier heard the commotion and decided to take matters into their own hands. One of them threw a rock to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" said the one with the beard before getting banana peeled in the face and he just growls in annoyance.

Sun did actually get down by jumping, but was now running away from the two authority figures. He ran past us, but not before giving Blake a wink and we just stand there for a moment. "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…" Yang commented.

Weiss held up a finger. "Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said before running after Sun.

Yang and Ruby followed suit, but Blake just stood there for a while, so I decided to poke fun at her.

"Hey Blake, it looks like Weiss was right about the Faunus stealing things. That one just stole your heart!" I joked as I elbowed her side.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Come on we need to catch up with them." She said, but before she went off I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

' _It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.'_ I thought before joining in on the chase.

* * *

After some running we eventually turn a corner and Weiss bumped into something, or _someone_ , which caused her to fall over. Weiss looked up and watched Sun go up to the rooftops, still unaware of what she ran into.

"No, he got away!"

We all stopped and saw what Weiss crashed into and Yang was the first to tell her.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed to the figure that was underneath Weiss.

I look at scene in front of me in mild interest. "Gotta say, that's pretty damn anime if you ask me."

Weiss quickly gets up in a panic and joined us at staring at the girl who was still on ground.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Ruby tried starting a conversation. "Um... hello."

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked, concerned.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Penny said while she was still on the floor.

We all just look at each other in uncertainty.

"Do you... wanna get up?"

Penny thought about it for bit before saying "Yes" and displayed some acrobatics by jumping back up to her feet, making all of us take a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said and we all started to introduce ourselves.

"Hi Penny! I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before both me and Blake hit her sides for the rude question.

"Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said and finished our introductions.

"I'm Sapphire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny paused and thought for a moment before realizing Weiss was right. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry again for running into you!" Weiss said before we all started walking away when I had an idea.

' _Should I stop Penny from getting close Ruby? Ruby might not grieve as much if I fail to save her…"_

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said with a wave.

' _But… Then again, Penny is a powerful ally and is close with General Ironwood. I could use that to my advantage…'_

While I was deep in thought, before I realized it we had already turned a corner and suddenly she was right in front of us.

"What did you call me?"

Weiss looked bamboozled and I missed my chance to see how she got in front of us so quickly.

Yang quickly started apologizing. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walked through our group until she stopped and leaned in front of Ruby. "You!"

Ruby was stuttering at the sudden confrontation "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over her shoulder and the rest of the team was gesturing to deny the claim. I didn't really care, so I just shrugged.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

The WBY of our team slumped down in defeat.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss got up from the ground and brushed off her clothes "No, she seems far more coordinated."

Penny suddenly faced me with an expectant look on her face. "What about you Sapphire? Will you be my friend too?" She asked with glee.

"Huh? Oh… I don't know… you seem a bit… _robotic_ for my tastes." I said out of curiosity.

Penny stared at me for a while before I hear the faint sound of a camera shutter followed by a small "click".

' _Oh shit.'_

"B-but! Uh… that's fine! Let's be friends!" I quickly added and Penny beamed.

Yang tried starting another conversation "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

Weiss didn't believe her. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said in irony.

"It's a combat skirt!

Ruby sped on over to Weiss. "Yeah!" Then she proceeded to give Weiss a low-five.

"My pants have better pockets." I said, trying to tease Ruby.

Ruby groaned. Team Pants wins again!

Weiss eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute." Weiss walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?!"

"The who...?" Penny asked in confusion.

Weiss held up a quick but poor sketch of Sun. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

' _Wait what, where the hell did she pull that out from?'_

Blake finally had enough and confronted Weiss. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said sarcastically while motioning to the objects she mentioned.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time… he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"That's kinda racist, Weiss." Weiss just ignored me.

"You ignorant little brat!"

"That's not a good way to address the argument, Blake." Blake just ignored me too and started walking away.

"Alright fine, it's not like my opinion matters…" I grumbled with my arms crossed and my head low.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang walked over to me and Ruby "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny popped up behind Ruby. "Where are we going?"

I turned around and started walking away. Yang called out to me in worry "Saph, where are you go-"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later back at the dorms and _hopefully_ those two will stop fighting by then." I called back and pulled up a map of Vale on my scroll.

' _Now if I were a criminal mastermind where would I be? Torchwick… I've come to bargain."_

* * *

After searching around Vale's commercial district and residential district on foot I could barely find even one warehouse and came up with nothing. With no luck and the sun setting, I went back to Beacon and into the halls of the dorms until realization struck me hard in the face.

' _Wait… wait. Wait! WAIT!"_ I clenched my hands on the hood of my hoodie and started pulling it down over my head in frustration. ' _When Roman chased Sun and Blake they passed by a street by Junior's club! That's in Vale's industrial district! Of course a warehouse would be there! Dammit!'_ I stopped having my fit and sigh in defeat. _'Maybe it's good that I didn't go to Roman's base. He obviously doesn't want to see me of all people. I need a way to contact him somehow.'_

As I got closer and closer to our dorm it was strangely silent before a black blur raced out the door in a hurry and I was barely able to step aside. I walked in through a doorway and the mood felt heavy.

"Let me guess… you two couldn't settle your differences aside?" Weiss scoffed at me and just tucked in for the night, not even changing into her sleepwear.

Yang stood up from her chair. "Sapphire don't make things any worse. Should we go after her?"

"Let her be, Yang. She need her personal space." I said as I started getting ready for bed.

Yang was still unsure of what to do and Ruby didn't like the idea of just waiting around. "We have to at least do _something_."

"Don't worry guys! Tomorrow is the start of our weekend and that means I can go looking for her!" I said with a positive attitude.

Weiss sat up from her bunk of the bed in a bad mood. "You're gonna look for her alone? If you do manage to find her, remember to turn her in."

I scowled a bit. "How about… nope! But I do need a disguise so she doesn't run the moment she sees me. Do you mind if we go shopping in the morning Weiss? Maybe we can get some answers."

' _I faintly remember seeing a cafe with a balcony that had railings during my walk around town, this should be easy.'_

Weiss just laid back down and faced away from us and stared into the wall. "Fine, whatever."

' _This is going to be a looong weekend…'_

* * *

' _I was expecting to have a trench coat with a fedora or at least anything else, but this is just ridiculous!'_ I thought as I walked in shame through the doors of the cafe.

I was currently wearing a long thin pastel yellow sundress with a big matching sun hat and heels that we bought earlier this morning from an expensive clothing store, which Weiss had an exclusive membership to. I had ribbons everywhere and the hat even had a veil to cover my face. I also wore a wig with blonde locks for good measure (courtesy of Yang of course). It was either this or the other clothes Ruby, Yang, and Weiss brought me which consisted of corsets and skirts, lolita style dresses, and a borderline magical girl cosplay!

' _They said it would suit me because of my pale skin tone and my blue eyes, but I bet even they wouldn't want to wear some of the clothes they brought me in public! Most of all, I think Weiss just wanted to discourage me.'_

I brought along some books with me, so that I wouldn't just sit down and look suspicious . Then I walked through the doors in the cafe and went up to the counter. I put up my veil and coughed to get the attention of teen behind the counter. "Can I have a latte please? I would also like a table on the balcony. The sky looks so lovely today!" I said with a bright radiant fake smile.

The teen blushed as he turned away, muttering things like "cute" and "pretty." I rolled my eyes as I put my veil back on and went up the stairs. I looked through the glass doors to the balcony and lo and behold, there they were. Sun and Blake were both drinking tea at a table and Blake was wiggling her bow.

' _It looks like I got here later than I anticipated, but this should be fine.'_ I took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"So… have you told your friends of of thi-"

I quietly opened the glass doors and they immediately noticed at me. They watched as I took a seat at a table in the corner on the opposite side facing away from them and placed my stack of books down. Pretending to mind my own business, I brought out one of the books I brought along with me, not caring which one, and I hear them standing up, getting ready to leave. That was what I thought until I heard a gun being cocked behind my head.

"What are you doing here?" Blake demanded and Sun was behind her looking confused.

' _Wow, that was fast. Oh well, I might as well keep it cool.'_

"A-are you… hitting on me? Sorry, I don't swing that way…"

' _I think I'm going to be sick.'_

"Come on, Sapphire. I can see your face behind the veil. Wear some makeup and it might take me 5 more seconds to notice next time."

"Makeup is where I draw the line!" I yelled as I stood up, book still in my hand.

"Give me that!" Blake said as she snatched the book from me.

I took a closer look at the cover and I felt like a dunce.

' _Ninjas of Lo- oh… whoop_ s. _Maybe peeking at Blake's guilty pleasure while choosing books from the bookshelf was a bad idea._ '

"Alright, alright fine. Ya got me." I surrendered and Blake interrogated me with a flurry of questions.

"How did you find me?! Are the others with you?! Did you hear what Sun and I were talking about?! Are you here to turn me in?! Why do you have my- I mean this book with you?!"

"Calm down Blake, As far as I know you're as innocent as any other person I know who reads smut."

Blake's cheeks turned into a shade of pink. "I-it's not smut!"

I put on a big smile to show her I'm not hostile. "Can you put the gun down now? I told them I'd try to find you, but I never said I would try to stop you from what you were doing or drag you back just yet. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I promise!"

Blake looked hesitant, until Sun put a hand on her shoulder. They look at each other in the eyes and they both nodded. Blake lowered her weapon and I relaxed.

' _Let's try lightening up the mood a bit to make them feel a little more comfortable around me.'_

I crossed my arms and started pouting. "Oh, so I have to give you a whole damn speech to make you calm down, but all he has to do is touch you and _suddenly_ you change your mind? Care to introduce me to "Mr. Magic Touch" over here?"

This time both of them were embarrassed and they stepped away from each other.

"I'm Sun Wukong and I don't think we've met. You a friend of Blake or something?" Sun said as he offered his hand for a shake.

I put my hat and wig on the table and Sun remembered me from the docks.

"Sapphire Rose and I'm Blake's teammate." I said as I accepted the handshake. "Come on guys, I still need to change into my normal outfit and we still need to plan our next move for... whatever you guys were doing." I put my hat and wig back on so that no one would recognize me when I walk back to Beacon.

They nodded and we were all ready to leave. On the way out I saw the guy who was working the counter holding a tray that had my latte. "Young Miss, here's your order!" he said with a smile on his face.

I was going to say that I was just about to leave until I saw a note on the saucer under the cup with the message "Can I have your number?" written on it. I accepted the latte, put the it on the table next to me, and kicked the dude in the balls. He dropped on his knees and the tray fell to the floor. Sun and Blake looked at me with wide eyes as I used the tray to knock him unconscious and pour the hot drink over his head afterwards.

"Can you guys help me hide the body?" I said with a grin on my face and feeling no remorse.

Sun put a hand on his hip as he scratched his head . "Is she a criminal hiding in plain view too?"

Blake just sighed and facepalmed.

* * *

After we convinced the manager that the employee had slipped and hit his head while mopping the floor, we headed out into the street planning our next move.

"I came here alone and the team's just waiting for me to call them when I find you, Blake."

"Do they hate me now because I was with the White Fang?"

I was about to say that it didn't matter to us, until I remembered that she left before saying anything to me. "Uh… what?"

"Oh right. You weren't there."

"Yeah. Why'd you run off?"

"I… used to have connections to the White Fang."

"Wow. That's pretty neat."

Blank stood still in shock gave me a bewildered look. "Neat? That's it? Just… _neat_?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah? I mean… you're not part of them anymore right? And even if you were, I've never witnessed you doing any heinous acts or the like…"

Blake went silent. "Thank you… Sapphire… I needed to hear that…"

"Don't worry about it, Blake. I think Weiss is done being cold by now. Think you can talk some sense into her and come to an agreement?"

Blake considered the thought. "I'll try later, I promise. But first, I still want to find out for myself who is behind the robberies that've been happening around town.

"So, what's the plan?" Sun asked.

Blake put a hand up to her chin in thought "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun's eyes widened "What if they did?" Sun started pacing in front of us "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it… is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it… and not find them there! Right?" Sun finished with some finger guns.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said, perplexed.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I-"

"The Docks" I stated bluntly.

"-Yeah, I heard some guys talking about- Wait what? How'd you know?"

I put on a cheeky grin. "I had a bet with our teammate Weiss. She's a Schnee, so I asked her where and when the next big shipment was and she made a call telling us it would be at the docks. I made a bet that the shipment would be stolen and she bet that the shipment would be fine. If I win this I'll get like 5 months worth my allowance." I bragged as I had made a bet that I couldn't lose, no way am I going to be dressed up like a doll for her pleasure.

"So, the docks then?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to change out of these clothes and I'll tell the gang that you're safe and willing to talk. I'll also tell them to be on standby as backup, just in case anything _does_ happen at the Docks. Meet me there." I said as headed for the Airships to Beacon to get ready.

* * *

I was running over to the Docks when I saw Sun jumping on rooftops. Our eyes met and we nodded at each other's presence. I followed Sun to where Blake was and he made huge leaps to get up, while I had to climb.

' _I have to admit… Even though he has aura, Sun is pretty athletic to get up there with just his legs while holding apples._

When I reached them, Blake was lying down on her belly watching the containers of Dust. She was also giving me a good view of some Bellabooty.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun handed out the apples as I sat down cross legged. "I stole you guys some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow, while I just accepted the pilfered goods and took a bite out of the apple. I cringed at the green apple's slightly acidic taste.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said insensitively.

Blake gave Sun an angry glare and I just threw my apple with only a bite in it at Sun's head.

"Ow! Okay, too soon!"

The wind picked up around us and we see a Bullhead fly by. It's spotlights search the area before slowly descending on an open space between four stacks of Dust containers. After it landed, a ramp extended outwards with a White Fang member coming out.

"Oh no..." Blake said in disbelief.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake looked at the White Fang emblem at back of the grunt. I had to squint to see it though. "Yes... It's them."

"I wish my vision was as good as yours…" I said as I propped my head up on my hand.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" A White Fang member said with authority.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" I hear the familiar voice yell from inside the Bullhead. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and jumped off the ledge. She landed gracefully with a crouch like a cat, ironically enough.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun called out to her.

"Oh come on, Sun. Don't you just love it when they're straight forward?" I said with a cheeky grin and Sun just groaned as I slowly climbed down the side of the building, but instead of following Blake, I headed straight to the Bullhead which Roman came out of.

' _Sorry, Blake. But I have other plans.'_ I thought as I pulled out a note with a message to meet at an abandoned warehouse, a date and time, my scroll number, and a deal that Roman wouldn't want to miss. I saw Blake go for Roman and I slowly made my way around the commotion, using Blake as a distraction.

"What the- Oh, for f-"

I sneaked around the containers a bit longer until I got close to the Bullhead. I pulled out an ordinary knife and my plan was to just stick the note to the interior and if there were White Fang in there, I'd just knock them out. I was about to run in, until I heard the sound of shattering glass behind me and feel a blade press against the side of my neck. If it wasn't for my currently fizzling aura, I would definitely be bleeding right now.

"Ya know, this is the second time I've had someone get behind me with a weapon drawn near my head today and it's starting to really REALLY make think if I'm good at being sneaky at all. Isn't that right, Neo?" I turned my head to see a petite girl with black frilly clothes, black hair in twintails, and green eyes.

The girl tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the name. "Come on, Politan. I don't have all night." The girl's hair turned brown and pink with white streaks on the pink side and she had pink and brown eyes. She also wore a whitetail jacket with a pink interior with one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Neo pouted at me knowing her name despite this being our very first encounter and also the fact that she couldn't speak.

' _Damn butterfly effect. How am I getting out of this one?'_

Neo brought out her scroll, took a picture of me, put her scroll back in her pocket and adjusted her blade from my neck to my throat. "Did I scare Roman _that_ much that he had to find some extra help before going back to being Cinder's dust fetching pet? Look… I have an idea, let's strike a deal! I hate that bitch Cinder just as much as you do and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? All I want is a bit of your cooperation behind the scenes, betray Cinder at the last second, and we'll be done. Everything I'm going to ask you to do won't leave you in Cinder's bad side for too long, which means if we can't pull this off, we can simply part ways, but if we don't fuck up, you and Roman won't have to follow her orders or be her puppets anymore! You can go back to doing crime all you want and I can move with my life. It's a win-win for all of us!" I reasoned with Neo, but she just pushed the blade in harder.

Suddenly, I hear more jet engines and I see two more Bullheads come from the sky followed by the sound of an explosion coming from Melodic Cudgel.

I face Neo with a pleading look and I offer her the paper in my hand as I try one last time to make her budge. "Look… I don't know what relationship you and Roman have, but if he means _anything_ to you, if you want him to stay alive, you should seriously consider my offer. " I said desperately.

After begging in front of Neo, she stared at the paper in my hand and looked like she was thinking about it. I almost jumped for joy when she took the paper from my hands, but suddenly she gave me a strong kick to the chest making me yelp before I slid on the pavement. When I looked back up I saw Neo put the paper into her pocket, pat it, and give me a big smile.

' _She's into it!'_ I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

My celebration was cut short when she lunged at me and I backpedaled out of the way. I tried my best blocking her blows except, even though they look sophisticated, her attacks held no power to them whatsoever. Neo winked at me, knowing that I figured it out, and that's when I realized. She was holding back.

I hear the sound of a flare whistling through air, so Neo and I immediately jump out of the way.

"You!" I heard Roman say as he fought off Blake on the side. "I've had a lot on my plate recently because of you! Do you know how many times I had to look over my shoulder to make sure my schemes weren't going to get leaked or the sleepless nights I've had making sure there wasn't a spy watching or a cop ready to pin me down?! Neo finish her off!"

"Sapphire! Are you ok?!" Blake asked me momentarily before getting smacked by Roman and Sun taking over for her.

I thought about what I should say in this situation, but suddenly I had a mischievous idea. I let some of Neo's hits connect and she looked unimpressed until I winked at her and she smiled back, knowing what I was trying to do. So, she gave me another strong hit and I overreacted from the blow. Neo put her hand over her mouth to show a silent giggle.

"Sapphire!" Blake ran over to help me up.

"Careful, she's fast." I told her as I feigned being hurt. Actually, it did kinda hurt.

Neo scanned the new opponent in front of her, smiling the whole time. Blake decided to give it a go and charged right at Neo. She looked like she about to hit her until she was suddenly blown back from an unseen force and when we looked back Neo was already gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Uhhh, guys? A little help?!" Sun yelled from the side as he struggled, Roman starting to get the upper hand.

Blake and I regrouped until we heard a voice from the distance.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice echoed.

We all looked at a rooftop on one of the buildings and we saw Ruby as she slammed her scythe down.

' _Dammit Ruby! I told you to stop doing that!'_

"Oh great, it's the other one. Hey Red, it's past your bed time! Mind bringing Blue to bed too when I give her a concussion?" Roman said as he was busy dealing with Sun.

"Blake! Sapphire! Beaten Black and Blue!" Ruby shouted.

Blake and I looked at each other and we nodded at Ruby's command, a team attack. So we started by running towards Roman and after he knocked Sun away with his cane, Roman prepared to intercept us. Just as he swung at us, we used our semblances to move out of the way. I shot him at the back with my pistol far from the side and just when Roman was about to return fire, I used my semblance to get out of way of his flare. Then Blake would go in with a melee attack to distract him. When Roman tried to counter, Blake would use _her_ semblance to get away this time and I'll go in to try and hold him off. We repeated this process of hitting and running with us alternating between melee and ranged combat until Roman couldn't even keep up. We did one final melee attack with our bladed weapons and slashed Roman in an X pattern. Roman managed to block it in time, but he was sent flying back. Roman finally decided that he's had enough.

Roman saw a Dust container being held up by a crane above us and that gave him an idea. "Neo! A little help here, please?!" Roman shouted after he shot the ropes holding it.

We had to jump out of the way to prevent us being flattened like pancakes and when we looked back, we saw Neo standing beside Roman. Blake realized that they were trying to escape, so she got into a sprint headed straight for them. Neo pulled down one of her lower eyelids and stuck her tongue out at Blake before shattering to pieces.

"NO!" Blake yelled as she just nothing but sliced air. Her target had just escaped. Blake landed on one knee and slammed a fist on the hard concrete where Roman was standing on mere seconds ago. Sun got back up and went over to Blake to comfort her.

I started looking around us after my adrenaline started wearing off and saw that the battle was far from over. "Um… Sun? Blake?"

They looked up and noticed too. We were surrounded by White Fang members and even more were on their way.

' _Dammit, aren't these the goons that Penny was supposed to beat up? What's causing her to slack off?'_ I said as I got ready to fight.

* * *

"Please Ruby, I just want to help!" Penny said as she was barely struggling to get out of Ruby's hold.

"No, Penny! It's too dangerous for youuu! Wow you're strong!" Ruby said as she was trying to prevent Penny from fighting and possibly injure herself. What Ruby didn't know was that Penny was actually a badass.

"Trust me, I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she broke free from Ruby's grasp. "Besides, my other friend is down there and I don't think she has any good weapons with her." Penny said as she pointed at Sapphire, who pulled out her signature knife and gun and was about to engage with some White Fang members.

"Oh, that's my twin sister Sapphire. You don't need to worry about her, she'll be fine!"

"But don't you think her weapons are a little… underwhelming? What if she goes up against lots of Grimm?" Penny asked with worry.

"Yeah, I used to say that too, but Sapphire can actually hold off Grimm on her own pretty well. She has a staff that connects to her knife which turns it into a spear for more reach and she always goes for their weak points. But she told me something interesting a long time ago."

Sun, Blake, and Sapphire were back to back, getting into their stances while the White fang members charged.

"I think it was, "Grimm will try to kill and eat you, but people will try to trick you and kill you" or something like that." Ruby said as they watched the battle unfold.

Sapphire looked like she was targeting the grunts with firearms first and ignored the grunts with swords, while Sun and Blake started to work on their side of the battlefield with a beatdown and hacking and slashing through their enemy. Sapphire dashed with her semblance and jumped off of the face of a White Fang member while giving another one a semblance powered kick to the face.

"I think she sees Humans and Faunus as a bigger threat than the Grimm with all their weapons, semblances, and strategies. So, she asked…"

Sapphire started to pick up the grunts' weapons off the ground and with a gun on each hand, she set the sights on anything that had a hood and a mask.

"Why need a weapon when you can take away your enemy's?"

The rest of the White Fang members were then being sprayed with a hail of bullets coming from the weapons of their own comrades and the other goons with their newly arrived backup had to turn their attention to Sapphire, giving Sun and Blake some breathing room.

"She had practiced using all kinds of different weapons, from swords, to guns, and even hand-to-hand combat, but even if she can't use it, she'd just break it or keep it on her." Ruby said as she held her dear Crescent Rose close like it was traumatized.

The grunts were making a beeline heading for Sapphire and she started to dash through and run around them so she wouldn't get zerg rushed. Sun saw what Sapphire was doing, so he gave her some support by shooting along with his gunchucks. When Blake was finished beating up hostiles on her end, she started to pick off the stragglers from behind the group running after Sapphire. Soon enough all of them were on ground, unconscious, except for one on his back trying to get up. Sapphire put a foot on his chest, leaned forward, and aimed one of the stolen guns on his head. She pulled the trigger, but a "click" told her it was of ammo. The White Fang member had a smug smile on his face until Sapphire held the gun backwards as if it was a baseball bat and used it's stock to knock him out. With the small fry taken out, Blake went to look for Roman and Sun followed her.

* * *

After knocking that smug ass out, I hear the sound of turbines as more Bullheads come from the horizon.

' _Alright, where is she?'_ I looked back at the rooftop and saw that Ruby was just standing there watching me do all the dirty work. I hear the roar of the Bullhead's mounted guns and started running for my life.

"Hey Ruby! Where is Penny?!" I shouted at her as I kept dashing from side to side to avoid the lines of bullets.

"She's right he-" Ruby looked around and saw no sign of the android. She felt betrayed and was crying with chibi eyes.

"Sapphire! Watch out!" I hear Penny's voice in the distance and I see her with her swords strapped to the side of a building as she charged up her-

' _Oh fuck!'_

I barely had time to dash out of the way before the beam of green grazed the ground and cut the two Bullheads behind me in half. I sigh in relief and was about to walk away, until my legs gave out on me. I fell flat on my face as my Aura flickered around me and I had no capacity to move whatsoever.

' _Did I seriously overuse my semblance again? I had aura training in my spare time to prevent this, but maybe I'm just tired because I had to fight Neo, Roman, a horde of White Fang, dodge three Bullheads with machine gun turrets, AND a death laser, all in the same night… probably all of those. I guess endurance is just not my thing... I feel like Megumin from Konusuba right now.'_ I thought while I was on the ground with my hood covering my face.

I heard another explosion and the sound of Bullheads taking off in the distance. After a while, I hear footsteps coming towards me.

' _I'm no fool, there are only two possible outcomes for this scenario. Rape or murder.'_

"Are you alright, friend Sapphire?" Penny asked as she hunched over and poked me at the side of the head.

' _Or a third outcome where Penny comes to help me, apparently.'_

"Yeah Penny, I'm fine. I just overused my semblance, so just let me lay down for a while." I say with my voice getting muffled from me facing the pavement.

"Don't worry Sapphire! I'll help you like the good friend that I am!" She said as she hoisted me up and slung me over her should like I was some sort of garbage bag.

' _If Yang ever sees this, I'm never going to hear the end of it…'_

We hear the horns of a ship in the distance. It probably was a late night shipment at another dock somewhere, we're near the sea after all.

* * *

Penny and I regrouped with the others, who were sitting on crates, and after dying a bit on the inside, Penny put me down on the ground and let me lean on the side of the crate which Ruby was sitting on. I didn't feel like moving from my position, so I just sat there as Blake explained herself to all of us while the police came and investigated the scene we made. A few minutes later we saw Weiss and Yang approaching and Ruby went up to her, speaking quickly about how Blake isn't what she thinks and that Blake had cute kitty ears. Weiss just walked past her and stopped when she and Blake were face to face.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake tried to explain, but was cut off by Weiss.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?… Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided… I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked, surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss cut off Blake again.

"All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..."

Weiss stopped herself before looking at Sun behind Blake.

"Someone else."

Blake looks at us and we all smile at her with me even giving her a thumbs up, knowing that everything is going to be okay. She wipes a tear from her eye.

"Of course." Blake nods.

Weiss smiles and nods back.

After a few moments Ruby yells out "Yeah! Team RWBYS is back together!" while fist pumping and we all group together in celebration.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss accused Sun and he just laughs it off nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby said as she looked around and I looked around as well.

' _If I'm not mistaken, Penny's ride should be behind the police car right arouuund there… Huh, it looks like… what did my dad call it? a Volkswagen Beetle? I thought it was Limousine from how it looked in the show… I guess I was wrong.'_ I waved at it and gave it a great big smile.

The others wondered what I was waving at and Ruby was the first to ask.

"Uhhh… Sis?" Ruby leaned over to see who I was waving at.

"Don't worry Rubes, I saw Penny go in there. I think her Dad came to pick her up." I said and Ruby felt relieved.

"Ohhh… She really had me worried. I thought she was kidnapped or something." Ruby said as we watched the vehicle drive off in the distance.

' _Now then…'_ I looked up to the lamppost next to us. _'There should be camera spying on us right now and judging by the angle of this lamppost it should line up.'_ I settle my eyes on the lamp's globe for a few seconds, knowing that we were being recorded, before a police officer came over and told us we were free to leave. We thank him and hit the road.

' _Looks like Roman and I can have that talk now, plus I seem to be on Neo's good side. I'll call this mission a comple- actually wait...'_

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Pay up" I said and she groaned. The others just laughed along.

 _'_ Now, _it's a complete success.'_ I thought as we went on our way back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Aaand there we have it! I finally have this thing written and, lemme tell ya, I've had a quite few blunders with this chapter. My lockscreen froze when I was writing the cafe scene and had a minor setback. But the worst part was when I was almost finished writing the docks scene and saved late at night, but closed my writer too fast… aaand it's gone, reduced to atoms. Yeah I had to take a walk in the morning after that one. Anyway! What do you guys think of Sapphire being RWBYS' official Thief or Rogue? Aside from Blake being the Ninja or Assassin. I know that it's not the most original idea, but hey who's gonna stop me? Also, before anyone writes a review about why Sapphire didn't steal Melodic Cudgel from Roman, it's simple. I didn't do that because there was no real reason for her to do so! Case closed! Easy as that. Maybe I'll try and rewrite some of the previous chapters in the next few days, because do you know that thing your brain does when it brings back an old memory that's extremely cringey? I mean Fate and Destiny as a name for a knife and pistol? What the hell was I smoking when I wrote that shit? (Maybe I was just in a rush that time. You don't have to worry about me guys. I won't beat myself up too much). I am still accepting team attack names or ship names coming from you guys and maybe even some weapon names! (I can just stick to knife and pistol if I can't come up with a name.) But you don't need to do all that if you don't want to, I just want some reader and writer interaction, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did. Anyway! Time to respond to some reviews!**

 **ManticoreBlues, thank you so much! Here is the new chapter you were wait for!**

 **bayson, sorry but, I don't think I'll put in any incest, I'm not opposed to some RubyxSapphire or YangxSapphire, I'm just not that into it. Maybe I'll just add hints and comments about incest being suggested.**

 **gordiz200, Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well and don't worry, there's still more of this story to come! (I also like genderbender. Remember guys! we don't kink shame around here.)**

 **Merendinoemiliano, it's all good man! I'm glad you like what I write.**

 **SodiumxChloride, yeah I'll admit, it was a bit dark, even for my tastes. But you had the perfect opportunity to say "Weird flex, but okay." Sorry, I can't help myself when it comes to memes.**

 **Seiko, thank you for reading! I promise you I'm taking my time! (5 hours of sleep is normal right? Lol)**

 **BlazeStorm, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story and I'll accept your advice, but don't worry! I didn't write Sapphire as a genderbent character just because I wanted to! There is actually a reason for it and will be explained in the story later on. I've already planned pretty far ahead on where this story is going to go and if I remember correctly, you should get your answer when this fanfiction catches up somewhere around (Spoiler Alert! eerhT emuloV) of the main series. I won't give any more information than that.**

 **CreatorHall, I appreciate your reviews about my story! But about Blake confronting Sapphire about Yang's story, if you look at my reply to BlazeStorm, I've planned ahead on a major plot point and I've actually planned this ahead too! It will be revealed around (Spoiler Alert! eviF emuloV). No more spoilers other than that, unfortunately. As for pairings… I don't actually know yet. I really want Jaune and Pyrrha to be together, but I agree that Jaune is a solid choice for Sapphire and that a love interest would definitely spice things up! I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Okay, that's all of them! Thank you to all the other people who are reading my story, but just remember that I have this story planned through. It's fine if you guys want to point stuff out, I want to try and be open to constructive criticism as much as possible! (No flaming though, that's just uncalled for, thanks!) Just know that I at least want you guys to have faith in me. By the way if any of you guys want to use my character Sapphire, whether it's like a cameo in your own story or I dunno a *cough* *cough* lemon *cough* with a ship that you want (even incest), go right ahead! Just share it with us here or PM me the name or link to the fanfiction and I'll at least get a chuckle out of it. I'll see if I can come up with some more crazy and fun bonus chapters like what if Sapphire popped up in RWBY: Chibi or if she gets Isekai'd again, but with the same body. All right, It's getting pretty late here where I live, so I think this is a good place to stop. See ya and best of luck to you all!**


End file.
